


Xanthism

by Jcapasso916



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam notices some inconsistencies after leaving the 'trickster' for dead at the college and comes to the conclusion that he's not a trickster at all. When they summon and trap him, doing a spell to reveal his true identity they get far more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were on the road headed away from the auditorium where they killed the trickster, but Sam was lost in thought. Something about that whole situation just didn’t sit right with him. It took him about an hour to figure out what it was, and when he did he gasped. “It’s not dead,” he said tentatively. 

“What are you talking about Sammy? We stabbed it with the trickster killing stake. Of course it’s dead,” Dean scoffed from the driver’s seat. 

“No. It’s not. Think about it. The thing created an entire alien spaceship and you think two clumsy guys with chainsaws and a couple porn stars is all it could throw at us? It was playing with us,” Sam pointed out. 

“Maybe it was just tired after a long day of killing,” Dean suggested with a shrug. 

“No. I don’t think so. When you stabbed him, the people it made disappeared, but the bed and disco ball were still there even when we left. If it died then they would have disappeared too,” Sam said shaking his head. 

“What are you saying?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think it’s a trickster, Dean.”

“Then what is it?”

“I don’t know, but if it was playing with us then it wasn’t worried, which means the way we had to kill it wouldn’t have worked, which means it wasn’t a trickster,” Sam reasoned. 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean slammed his hands on the steering wheel. “What the hell do we do now?”

“Hit the books I guess. Figure out what it was, how to summon it, and how to kill it,” Sam said with a shrug. 

“Guess we’re gonna see Bobby again sooner than we thought,” Dean grumbled as he took the next exit off the highway. 

 

It was two weeks before they were close to giving up. “We just don’t have enough information to figure out what it is. Everything fits with a trickster, which means it’s posing as a trickster and hiding what it really is,” Sam said in defeat.

“So we have bupkus,” Dean said slamming his book closed. 

“Pretty much…except…” Sam trailed off, not sure if this was a good idea.

“Except what?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“Well there is this spell to reveal something’s true nature that I ran across a few days ago,” Sam said hesitantly. 

“And how do you idjits plan to get it to stand still long enough to do a spell?” Bobby asked gruffly. 

“You’ve got plenty of books here on warding magic. I say we make a circle, ward it to high heaven, and summon the trickster into it,” Dean suggested. 

“You plan to try to trap something when you don’t even know what it is?” Bobby asked incredulously. 

“You got any better ideas?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. Leave the damn thing alone. It’s more powerful than anything any of us has ever seen,” Bobby nearly ordered. 

“It’s killing people Bobby. We can’t just let that go,” Sam said pleadingly. 

“And how exactly do you plan to summon it huh?” Bobby asked hoping to poke some holes into their plan, knowing that talking them out of it wouldn’t work.

“Easy. I never washed my shirt from that night just in case we needed it. It’s covered in the thing’s blood,” Dean said smugly. 

“This is a bad idea,” Bobby warned. 

“What choice do we have?” Sam asked. 

“I already told you idjits what choice you have,” Bobby snapped and walked out of the room. 

 

It was another week before they were ready. They had cleaned out Bobby’s garage and made a circle in the middle and put every kind of trap and ward they could possibly find over it before summoning the trickster into it. “Don’t you muttonheads know how rude summoning is?” the ‘trickster’ said with a smirk and a quirk of his eyebrow. He wasn’t worried. He could sense the warding and knew he could break through it soon enough and it wasn’t like they could ever hurt him. 

The three hunters were positioned in a triangle around him, Bobby in front as he did the identity spell. As soon as he realized what they were doing the ‘trickster’s’ eyes went wide for a fraction of a second before he schooled his face back to the mask of blank amusement he had perfected. There was no point in worrying over it. He wouldn’t be able to break free before the spell was finished, and they were about to know his deepest secret, but there was nothing he could do about it, so best not to show them that it got to him at all. 

He winced when the spell was finished and he felt his wings snap into the physical plane. It was rather uncomfortable to have one’s wings out like this after all. Especially with as much dust as was flying around in here, but he quickly covered up his discomfort and looked curiously at the sigil shining over his head. He couldn’t help but smirk as he saw the gob smacked look on the oldest hunter’s face. “We…need to get out of here boys,” he said nervously. 

“Why Bobby? What is it?” Sam asked curiously as he studied the sigil, not having noticed anything else yet. 

“You idjits have managed to trap a damn archangel!” Bobby said frantically as he walked over to Dean, who was farthest from the door and grabbed his arm pulling him away. 

This was about the time that Sam looked away from the sigil and saw the wings and he was entranced. “Oh hell no,” Gabriel said, eyes widening as he noticed the glazed over look on the hunter’s face. “Don’t even think about it Winchester,” he growled menacingly. 

“Sam!” Bobby yelled, not sure exactly what was going on, but judging by the archangel’s actions it wasn’t his doing. 

“Sam! Stop!” Gabriel said starting to panic as the hunter came closer. He turned to Dean and Bobby. “Let me out of this damn circle!” he ordered them not taking his wary eyes off the hunter approaching him. Dean and Bobby were both torn. They didn’t know what was going on with Sam, but letting the archangel out without getting some kind of promise that he wouldn’t kill them seemed reckless. “I swear to my father, Dean, if you don’t want me as a brother-in-law open this damn circle now!” Gabriel said frantically. 

That spurred Dean into action and he rushed forward cursing the job they did on it because it was taking a minute to break it, even from the outside. It took too long as it turned out because just after he reached the circle, Sam’s hand made contact with one of the archangel’s golden wings. “Fuck!” he yelled. “Close your eyes!”

Dean and Bobby weren’t used to taking orders from monsters, but as the bright light got painfully bright they did as they were told and not only closed their eyes, but threw an arm over them as well. When the light faded, they saw Sam shaking his head as if trying to clear it and a shaking archangel. “What was that?” Sam asked nervously. 

“That was you binding us together for the rest of eternity, you utter moron!” Gabriel hissed. 

“What do you…” Sam started. 

“Congratu-fucking-lations. You wanted my trapped, you got me trapped for the rest of fucking time,” he snapped heatedly. 

“No…no way…” Sam protested. 

Gabriel turned to the other two and said, “If you’ll excuse us, my ‘husband’ and I have some things to discuss,” he sneered hatefully. As an afterthought he added, “And keep this to yourselves unless you want all of us to be hunted down and slaughtered like pigs.” The blast of power from the bond had shattered the wards so there was nothing holding him there anymore. 

“You’re not taking him anywhere!” Dean yelled, but Gabriel had disappeared with Sam in the middle of the sentence. 

“I told you idjits this was a bad idea,” Bobby said defeated. 

“What the hell is going on here? Archangel? Seriously?!”

“What? You think demons exist, but not angels? Use your head boy,” Bobby snapped irritated. 

“Ok. So how do we kill an archangel?” Dean asked determinedly. 

“We don’t.”

“Bullshit we don’t. That thing has my brother!” 

“Ok fine. Let me just go find my ‘how to kill an archangel’ book and we’ll get right on that,” the old hunter snapped. “Oh wait…it doesn’t exist. Because no one in their right mind would try to kill one!”

“Then how do we get Sam back?” Dean asked hoping the other hunter had a clue. 

“He didn’t sound like he planned to keep him forever. We just hope he brings him back,” Bobby said sadly. 

“You don’t even plan to look for him?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“And where would we begin? He could be anywhere on Earth. Hell, forget earth, he could be anywhere, in any dimension, in any time, anywhere in the damn universe,” Bobby barked. 

“Well if one angel exists, maybe the others can help track him down,” Dean said resolutely. 

“And if he was telling the truth, that would bring the wrath of heaven down on us all. If the archangel Gabriel is afraid of being slaughtered, then I would damn well listen to him,” Bobby said leaving no room for argument. 

“And if he wasn’t? If he was just trying to keep us from going for help?”

“You want to take that risk boy? With Sam’s life and ours? Because I’m not, and so help me if I have to tie you up and gag you, you’re not either,” Bobby ordered. 

“We can’t just do nothing!” Dean objected. 

“That’s all we can do. Try not to piss him off and maybe we’ll all survive this. If it helps, I don’t think Sam’s life is in danger,” Bobby tried to reassure him. 

“What makes you think that? Did you see how pissed he was?” 

“True, but if getting out of this bond thing were as easy as killing Sam, he wouldn’t have been pissed. He would have just killed him on the spot and been on his way. Not to mention how many times he had the chance to kill us anyway and passed,” Bobby pointed out. 

Dean stormed off towards the house, nearly pulling the screen door off in his temper. When Bobby followed him a few minutes later, Dean had already downed a quarter of a bottle of whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel and Sam appeared in a luxurious bedroom and before Sam could blink at the change in location he was shoved onto the bed and his pants were yanked down to his knees. Gabriel thought for a minute about preparing the hunter, but he had waited too long already, and besides, hunters could handle a little pain. He quickly slicked his cock and lined himself up. 

When Sam felt a hard dick against his hole he panicked. “Please stop. Don’t do thisaahhh!” he cried out as his ass was suddenly painfully full. Gabriel was far too pissed to be even a little bit gentle and he just slammed himself unmercifully hard and fast into the crying and struggling hunter, using his angelic strength to hold Sam in place. 

The only sound were Sam’s pleas and Gabriel’s grunts as the archangel quickened his pace, breathing heavily as Sam continued to try and fight him off. Gabriel had one arm wrapped around his waist, holding him in place while the other was across his upper back, with his hand gripping Sam’s hair tightly. Gabriel felt himself getting close and he began pounding frantically into Sam’s tight ass as his breath hitched until finally he slammed himself hard and deep one last time letting out a groan as he spilled himself inside the hunter. 

As soon as he was spent he pulled out and tucked his softening cock back in his pants as he shoved Sam down on the bed. “Go to sleep,” he snapped. It had been midnight when they summoned him after all. 

“The hell I will!” Sam said scrambling to his feet and pulling his pants up as he walked to the door. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Gabriel warned, but the hunter just ignored him and stormed out. Gabriel shrugged and sat down putting his feet up, trying to calm himself down, and waiting for the inevitable. Sam stumbled back through the door about thirty seconds after walking out, doubled over in pain. “I tried to tell you,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. 

“What the fuck is this?” Sam asked heatedly. 

“This, Winchester, is the fucking bond you started!” Gabriel lost his temper again. “We’re stuck, like it or not.” 

“You expect me to stay here after you fucking raped me!” Sam yelled. 

“Well you better get used to it kid, because I’ll be damned if I’m gonna be celibate for the rest of eternity so shut up and go the hell to sleep before I give into temptation and damn well kill us both!” he roared as he shoved Sam back into the bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. He knew better than to go too far from the door, but if he had to look at the damn hunter for much longer he would have strangled him. He couldn’t believe that he had let himself be trapped into this. 

Sam didn’t dare get up again and test the archangel’s wrath, but he knew sleep would be a long time coming. It wasn’t five minutes after the archangel had stormed out that thunder shook the room, and lightning cracked just outside the window. Yeah. Definitely not testing the archangel’s wrath right now. Even over the torrents of rain, he could hear the heavy footsteps of someone pacing right outside the door. It was nearly dawn before exhaustion finally claimed him. 

 

The next morning, or more like midday, Sam was woken by the smell of food. He pulled himself out of bed and tentatively stepped outside the room, noticing that the storm had stopped. The archangel tensed as soon as the bedroom door opened, but he just motioned to the table and said in a clipped voice, “Eat.”

Sam sat down gingerly and didn’t say a word as he watched the archangel carefully while he ate. After a few minutes, Gabriel sighed and said, “I’m about to do something that I’ve never done, even once, in the billions of years I’ve been alive so pay attention,” he waited to make sure Sam’s attention was on him. “I’m sorry. I was…unnecessarily harsh.”

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Harsh? That’s what you call it?” he asked incredulously. “You raped me!”

“Would you have rather I let us both die from the unfinished bond?” Gabriel snapped and when Sam just gaped at him he said, “I didn’t think so.”

“And you couldn’t have just explained that to me? Maybe be a little nicer about it?” 

“Hence the apology,” Gabriel said with gritted teeth. “I was pissed, Sam. Still am. And I have every right to be.” 

“It’s not my fault!” Sam protested. “I didn’t know what I was doing. I was…”

“Exactly!” Gabriel cut him off. “You didn’t know what you were doing! You just figured, ‘hey let’s summon this thing that’s stronger than anything we’ve ever encountered, trap it and throw some spells at it and see how it goes’ and didn’t think about any of the thousands of ways it could go wrong! If this is the way you do things it’s a wonder you’re even still alive,” Gabriel said heatedly. 

Sam sputtered for a moment. He had to admit the archangel had a point. The same one that Bobby had tried to make. He wasn’t willing to take all the blame, but maybe some of it. “Will…will I stay that way?” he asked nervously, remembering Gabriel threatening to kill him last night. 

“Well given the fact that if you die, I die, and I’m rather partial to living, I’d say that’s a good bet,” Gabriel said sarcastically. “Of course, if life gets miserable enough that death is preferable…” he let the sentence hang. 

Sam nodded. In other words, if Sam made too much trouble for him they’d both be dead. “I…I don’t even know your name,” he said hesitantly. 

“What? Couldn’t figure out the sigil?” Gabriel sneered. When Sam just continued looking at him expectantly he sighed. “Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

Sam’s eyes went wide and he nodded in awe. He was bonded for eternity to the archangel Gabriel. This was insane. “You’re not how I pictured you,” he couldn’t help but say. 

Gabriel snorted derisively. “I doubt any angel is how you pictured them.”

“What do you mean?” he asked curiously. 

“Let me guess, you picture kind, benevolent beings with fluffy wings sitting on clouds and playing harps?” Gabriel asked sarcastically.

“Well not quite so flowery, but basically, yeah.”

“You need to read the bible more carefully kid. We’re soldiers. Cold, ruthless, cunning. Archangels in particular. We are heaven’s most terrifying weapons,” he said coldly, making a shiver run through the hunter. He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, leaning over the table to look Sam in the eye. “I, alone, destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah. Wiped out an entire civilization in the blink of an eye.” Sam gulped nervously and instinctually backed away. “And now look at me. Bound to a pitiful human,” he said scathingly as he pushed back from the table and began pacing. “It’s pathetic.”

Sam decided to change the subject. “We need to get back to Dean.”

“No. We don’t,” Gabriel said firmly. He was having enough trouble not killing the hunter that he was bound to. 

“He’s going to keep looking for me, and he’s going to do something stupid. You said something about us being killed if this gets out…” Sam trailed off. 

“Yeah and I told him that, so he should have enough sense to keep his mouth shut,” Gabriel said. 

“You don’t know Dean. Now that he knows that angels are real, he will try to contact them for help getting me back,” Sam told him. 

“He would tell them about this even after I told him they would slaughter us all?” Gabriel asked disbelievingly. 

“He would try to get around it. He would make up a story about me being kidnapped by an archangel, but something tells me that it’s still a complication that we don’t need,” Sam offered. 

Gabriel growled and began pacing. “Damn right it’s a complication. They won’t give a damn why he called them. The fact that he’s had contact with another angel will be enough reason for them to destroy him. And then they’ll find out that I’m alive, which is a whole other can of worms. And to top it off, one look at either of us and they will see the bond. The damn idiot!” 

Gabriel stormed over to Sam and grabbed his arm as they disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel and Sam appeared next to Dean just in time it seemed as the hunter was just going to his knees next to his bed. Gabriel reached out and yanked him to his feet. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Dean sputtered a moment. Bobby had been watching him carefully, but he finally decided that the old hunter couldn’t stop him praying and maybe someone would be listening. “What I have to do to get my brother back!” he collected himself enough to say. 

“What you have to do to get us all killed more like!” Gabriel shot at him. 

“Says you,” Dean spat. 

“You listen to me, you arrogant dick,” Gabriel hissed as he pushed the hunter against the wall as Sam just watched with wide eyes. “And you might as well listen too, old man,” he added glancing at Bobby in the doorway. “If any other angels find out about Sam and I we will be hunted to the ends of the universe. After both of you are killed for even knowing about it. Hell, they’ll probably slaughter everyone you know, just to be sure. And you’re going to go and call them right to us? How can you possibly be so stupid!”

“Why would they do that?” Dean asked skeptically. 

“Bonding with a human is forbidden. Bonding with a Winchester even more so,” Gabriel snarled shoving Dean against the wall again before letting him go. 

“Why are we different?” Sam asked curiously from behind him. 

“As far as heaven is concerned, you’re basically royalty. They’ve spent a thousand years manipulating bloodlines to get you two born, and now all their plans are up in smoke and there will be hell to pay when they find out,” Gabriel said pacing angrily. 

“Why us?” Dean asked shocked. 

“That’s a long story for another time,” Gabriel evaded the question. 

“Then break the damn bond!” Dean ordered.

“If that were possible, don’t you think I would have done it already?” 

“Then we’ll just have to kill you and break it that way,” Dean threatened. 

“Even if you could find a way to do that, Sam would die too. And we would still be bound together even in death.”

“Oh I’ll find a way. And a way to save Sam too,” Dean said angrily. 

Gabriel smirked cruelly. “There is only one thing in all of existence capable of killing an archangel,” he said as he pulled his blade. “This.” He set it on the dresser and walked over to the window putting his back to the hunters knowing what was coming next. Dean immediately picked up the blade and swung for Gabriel’s back only to find the blade back in Gabriel’s hand again. “An archangel’s blade will always return to its owner if it finds itself in another’s hands. So unless you have another archangel around, who won’t kill you on sight, you’re out of luck bucko,” Gabriel said smugly. “Now that that’s settled, Sam and I need some time to figure out how to co-exist without killing each other, so cool your damn jets,” Gabriel snapped.

“Then do that here. I’ll be damned if I’m just gonna stand back while you whisk my brother away somewhere,” Dean snapped back. 

“It’s gonna be hard enough to resist killing him even knowing that I would die with him and you want to throw yourself in the mix? There’s nothing keeping me from killing you except the desire to keep the peace in my home, and you don’t want to push me past that point,” the archangel threatened. 

While Dean had been getting himself all worked up, Bobby had been brushing up on his lore about the archangel Gabriel. He knew that if he kept letting the hothead handle this they would most likely all end up in a puddle of goo before long so he jumped in quickly before anyone else could say a word, “Mercy?” he asked hopefully. Gabriel’s head snapped around to him and he quirked an eyebrow. “You’re the archangel of justice and mercy right? We’re asking for mercy. Sam is family. Don’t cut us off. Please.”

He looked over to Sam who was also looking at him hopefully. It was a reasonable request. “I will fix it so his phone will work,” he agreed in a clipped tone. 

“And visits?” Bobby asked optimistically.

“If you can treat me with respect, we will give it a shot. But not too often,” Gabriel acquiesced. 

“Bobby!” Dean said scandalized. 

“You shut up boy,” Bobby said harshly. “You’ve done a damn fine job of making things worse and I’ll be damned if I’m losing Sam because you can’t keep your fool mouth shut.”

Dean’s jaw snapped closed and he looked at Bobby in betrayal for a moment before he turned to Gabriel and said in as nice a tone as he could manage, which wasn’t saying much, “May we have a moment with Sam before you go?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at the hunter and stepped out the door, slamming it behind him, and leaned against the wall. 

 

Once they were alone, Dean grabbed Sam in a quick hug. “Are you okay, Sammy? Did he hurt you?”

Sam winced at the question. There was no way he was going to tell Dean about last night so he just said, “Yeah. I’m fine. It’s like he said. We’re trying to deal without being at each other’s throats all the time.”

“And how’s that working out?” Dean asked skeptically. He hadn’t seen the archangel anything but different stages of being pissed since the light show the night before. 

“Not too well just yet,” Sam said defeated. 

“And you’re okay with this?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“I don’t exactly have much of a choice, Dean,” Sam said impatiently. “I tried leaving last night, but ended up having to come back because I nearly died trying to get away from him.”

“What did he do?” Dean asked alarmed. 

“He didn’t do anything. He told me not to try to leave and then just sat there and watched me walk out. Apparently I can’t be too far away from him without the bond or whatever reacting badly,” Sam explained. 

Dean started pacing and Bobby took over. “Look. Sam. This situation sucks for all of us so I’m gonna offer you some advice. Remember how powerful he is sure, but also remember that he needs you alive. Don’t let him walk all over you.”

Sam remembered Gabriel’s apology that morning, and the fact that he had never apologized to anyone for anything, ever and he nodded. “I don’t think he’s that bad of a guy. I’m sure we’ll find a balance eventually. Might be a rocky road until then though,” he said a little worriedly. He didn’t think he could take another night like last night. 

Bobby pulled him into a hug. “You take care of yourself boy. And keep in touch.”

“Yeah Sammy. And if he does hurt you, just pick up the phone and we’ll figure something out,” Dean told him, concerned. 

“I will, Dean,” Sam lied. The last thing he needed was Dean going off half-cocked and doing something stupid to get him out of this mess. Not when it could cost them all their lives. Sam didn’t care so much about his own at the moment, but he couldn’t let Dean and Bobby be hurt because of him, so no matter what Gabriel did, he would take it and keep his mouth shut. 

 

Gabriel, between standing directly outside the door, and his increased hearing, couldn’t help but overhear their conversation. He was confused when Sam didn’t take the opportunity to tell Dean about the previous night when he asked if Gabriel had hurt him, but when he heard Sam say that he wasn’t a bad guy his jaw dropped. What the hell had he ever done to give the hunter that impression? He’d done nothing but yell, intimidate, and snap at the hunter after all. It was almost humbling for the archangel to hear someone put so much faith in him. Almost. Gabriel didn’t exactly do humble. 

When he heard the conversation wrapping up, he strolled back in the room. “Ready to go?” he asked impatiently. When Sam nodded, Gabriel whisked them away, back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

When they were back at Gabriel’s place, Sam sat gingerly on the couch. He was glad that he hadn’t been expected to sit down at Bobby’s or someone would have noticed his discomfort. As it was Gabriel noticed and barely suppressed a wince. He reached out to Sam, who flinched away, which made Gabriel feel bad, which made him annoyed that a stupid little human could make him feel bad. “You want me to heal you or not?” he snapped. 

“You could tell me what you’re doing you know,” Sam snapped back, embarrassed both at his flinch and at his pain and what it reminded him of. 

Gabriel slapped his palm on Sam’s forehead with a roll of his eyes. “I’m going to go to the kitchen and get something to eat. Is that okay?” he asked sarcastically. 

“Fuck off,” Sam said petulantly. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Gabriel said with a leer and Sam shuddered in disgust as the archangel headed for the kitchen. He took a while, and Sam wondered what he was doing, but resisted the urge to turn around and look. He didn’t know why he kept letting Gabriel get under his skin like that. He should be being polite and trying to make the best of things rather than snarking at him. 

Gabriel took longer than he needed to in the kitchen, trying to relax. This whole thing was just so damn infuriating. He took a deep breath and remembered what Sam said about him not being a bad guy and was determined to go in there and prove it. Or at least try to. He would even do his best to limit sex to once a day for now, as hard as that would be for him. He sat in the armchair, far away from the hunter to give him his space and said, “Look. Sam. I am sorry about last night. Next time I’ll be gentler and make sure you enjoy yourself too.”

“There’s gonna be a next time?” Sam asked irritated. 

“I meant what I said last night. This bond prevents me from sleeping with anyone but you, and I don’t do celibacy,” he said firmly. 

Sam narrowed his eyes. He knew that there was nothing he could do to stop him anyway so he might as well just let him do what he wanted. “Fine. But you can’t make me like it,” he said resentfully. 

“Don’t underestimate me, Samsquatch,” he said with a grin and a wink. 

“Hmph,” Sam said crossing his arms. They sat in silence for a little while, Gabriel sipping his hot chocolate with one hand while he conjured up some dancing balls of light and the other hand twitched around apparently controlling them, keeping himself entertained. Before long Sam couldn’t help the snort of amusement. 

“What?” Gabriel asked curiously raising an eyebrow at the hunter. That had been the closest thing to a laugh he had heard since this whole mess had started. 

“You have the attention span of a toddler,” Sam said lips twitching as he tried to hold back his smile. 

Gabriel harrumphed at that. “You try living billions of years and see how easily you get bored,” he said matter-of-factly.

“Point,” Sam said with an incline of his head. “Where are we anyway?” he asked curiously. He hadn’t even made it out of the house the day before and he couldn’t see much except for trees outside the windows. At least the windows he’d seen. 

Gabriel grinned and hopped up. “C’mere,” he said leading the way into the bedroom. Sam hesitated at the doorway before barreling forward, but Gabriel didn’t notice. He had walked over to the far wall and waited until he sensed Sam behind him before pulling back the drapes covering the entire wall, revealing a set of French doors leading to a balcony overlooking the most incredible beach Sam had ever seen. 

Gabriel pushed the doors open, walking out to the balcony, Sam right behind him as the hunter looked around in awe. “It’s beautiful,” he breathed out reverently before he remembered where he was and who he was with and he cleared his throat and stepped to the other side of the balcony, trying to be non-chalant about it. Gabriel managed to suppress his annoyance at that action…barely. “So what is this place?” Sam asked again. 

“Doesn’t have a name. I made it a long time ago as my own special retreat,” Gabriel said with satisfaction. 

“So there’s no one else around?” Sam asked. 

“Nope. My own private island. Right in the middle of thousands of miles of ocean,” he said smugly. 

Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away from the view. He had never been to a beach. Sure they had been near them while he was growing up, but Dad had always been too busy or not there at all to take them, and Dean hated sand. He should have gone when he was at Stanford. He’d always wanted to, but other things had always been more important. “Can we…go down there?” he asked hopefully, painfully aware that the archangel would have to be with him. 

Gabriel responded by just snapping his fingers. He immediately collapsed into his hammock with a fruity cocktail in a coconut with a twisty straw as Sam stripped off his shoes and socks and dug his toes into the sand. He went forward so that he was a little bit away from the water and just sat down in the sand watching the waves. After a while, Gabriel snapped again and a beer appeared next to the hunter. He could be nice…sometimes. Sam grabbed it and sent him an appreciative look before he returned to watching the waves and Gabriel returned to playing with his colored balls of light. 

All in all, it was a decent afternoon. They hadn’t really spoken, but they hadn’t fought anymore either so they both chalked it up as a win. Once the sun started setting a couple hours later Gabriel snapped them back into the kitchen where dinner was waiting on the table. “Would it kill you to walk every once in a while?” Sam asked without any heat. He didn’t particularly like being yanked around like a rag doll, but he was feeling too serene to really get up in arms about it. 

Gabriel shrugged, “Why bother?”

“Why not?” Sam countered. 

Gabriel sighed. Yet another concession he was going to have to make to keep the peace. “Fine. We can walk when it’s short distances,” he said in a long-suffering tone. 

“Thank you, Gabriel,” Sam said gratefully. He realized that Gabriel was making compromises to keep him happy, small though they may be, and was glad that he was at least making an effort. 

Gabriel could tell that Sam was tired. He guessed that the hunter hadn’t slept very well last night, so when they were finished with dinner Gabriel stood up and held a hand out to the hunter quirking an eyebrow at him expectantly. 

Sam gritted his teeth. He supposed it was too much to hope that this wouldn’t be an everyday thing. He didn’t take Gabriel’s hand, but he got up and walked past him towards the bedroom. Gabriel was right behind him and when Sam stopped in the middle of the room, not sure where or how Gabriel wanted him, the archangel slipped up against him and kissed him. 

Sam’s eyes widened and he attempted to pull away, but Gabriel’s hand on the back of his neck stopped him. It wasn’t so much pressure that he couldn’t break out of it if he really wanted to, but it was enough to remind him that he had agreed to this, even if he hadn’t been expecting this particular turn of events, so he stayed put and let Gabriel kiss him. 

Sam didn’t participate in the kiss at all. He was like a statue. When Gabriel licked his tongue out, Sam opened obediently, but didn’t do more than that as Gabriel’s tongue plundered his mouth. So he was going to have to work for it. He smirked. He could do that. He had promised to make it enjoyable for Sam too and he was going to live up to that promise. Sam continued standing there like a statue as Gabriel slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders and began running his hands over every inch of exposed skin while his lips moved to the hunter’s neck. 

When Gabriel realized that Sam was too stubborn to give an inch he rolled his eyes and pushed the hunter back onto the bed, climbing on top of him while stripping his own shirt off and he ground himself down in the hunter’s lap. It seemed that some part of Sam was responding at least; willingly or not and he suppressed his grin as he slowly rolled his hips while kissing and licking over Sam’s chest. He snapped his fingers removing their pants and Sam gasped at the sudden change in sensation as their now naked erections were rubbing together. 

They didn’t stay that way for long though as Gabriel slid down, mouth trailing over the hunter’s stomach as a slick hand moved down and he pressed a finger gently into Sam’s ass, going immediately for the sweet spot. He had to admire the hunter’s determination when the only reaction, other than the twitch of his dick, was Sam’s fists clenching in the sheets. He decided then and there that he wasn’t going to touch Sam unless he got some kind of a real reaction from him. Sam could stay hard and aching as long as he wanted to. 

He slowly moved the finger in and out, trying to loosen the hunter up as he kissed and licked all around his stomach before moving over his hips, pressing light nips to the indentations there and running his tongue firmly up the v shaped muscle leading to his leaking cock. By the time his second finger was pressing in, he had moved on to the hunter’s thighs, kissing and biting at the soft skin there and still the hunter didn’t twitch. He moved when Gabriel prodded him, but otherwise, the only sign that he was being affected was his rock hard cock and the hands fisted in the sheets. 

When Gabriel pressed the third finger in he decided to up the ante. He moved so that his mouth was hovering over Sam’s cock, breath ghosting over it as he hit the sweet spot with every thrust of his fingers. All Sam had to do was thrust his hips up, and he would find a hot mouth waiting for him, but he kept determinedly still. Fine. If that was the way he wanted it. Gabriel slicked his own cock up and lifted the hunter’s hips, lining himself up. He felt Sam tense before forcing himself to relax and then Gabriel slid forward, slowly burying himself in the hunter inch by inch. 

“Mmmm…you feel so good,” he said breathlessly. 

“Just hurry up…and get it over with,” Sam ground out doing his best to keep his breathing even and his body still. He may not be able to keep certain parts of his anatomy from reacting, but that didn’t mean he was going to let the parts he had any control over do so. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. The hunter was obviously enjoying himself, but was just too damn stubborn to admit it. That’s okay. He would do as the hunter asked…sort of. He would ‘get it over with’ but he wouldn’t hurry and Sam wouldn’t get off until he admitted that he wanted to, either verbally or physically. He rolled his hips slowly moaning at the tight heat that was engulfing him. He wasn’t able to keep it slow for too long though and he gradually picked up the pace. 

Even as he was slamming hard and fast into the hunter, Sam wasn’t responding at all. The only change was that he was now biting his lip to keep himself quiet. “Oh…fuck…Sam,” Gabriel cried out as he pounded deep and hard one last time and exploded inside the hunter, panting. Once he was spent, he pulled out and snapped himself dressed again. Sam had grabbed his bag from Bobby’s so he got up and rummaged in it, finding some sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in and collapsed back in the bed on his stomach while Gabriel just snapped up a chair and a book and sat down. 

“You’re just gonna sit there and watch me sleep?” Sam asked uneasily. 

“No. I’m going to sit here and read a book,” Gabriel responded evenly. Sam huffed, knowing that he couldn’t exactly kick the archangel out of his own room as he shifted uncomfortably on the bed, getting some friction for his aching erection. Gabriel huffed in amusement. “You know all you have to do is ask…” Gabriel offered with a smug smirk. 

“Not a chance,” Sam grumbled as he willed his body to calm down. 

“Suit yourself,” Gabriel said with a shrug as he turned back to his book and eventually Sam managed to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

At some point during the night, Sam had kicked the covers off and rolled over to his back and his morning erection was pointed sky high in his loose sweatpants. Gabriel was watching, licking his lips as his own cock twitched with interest and it wasn’t long before he was fully hard. 

Sam woke up to the feel of a weight on his chest and something rubbing against his lips. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel sitting on him guiding his hard cock back and forth over the hunter’s lips, smearing his pre-cum in its wake. “What the hell!?” Sam protested as he tried to sit up, but the archangel didn’t budge. 

“C’mon Sammy. Open up,” he coaxed sweetly. 

“No way. Not gonna happen Gabriel,” Sam said firmly. 

“Oh come on kiddo. Do you know long it’s been since I’ve gone so long without a blowjob?” Gabriel whined. 

“Well you’re just gonna have to keep going without,” Sam said unrelentingly.

“I’ll return the favor,” Gabriel offered with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“No thanks,” Sam sneered. 

Gabriel just smirked and said a little more firmly, “I don’t go without, Sam,” as he continued smearing his pre-cum all over Sam’s face. 

Sam sighed in defeat. He realized there was no way out of this. If he didn’t do it, Gabriel was perfectly capable of making him, and probably not very pleasantly. He opened slightly and tentatively wrapped his lips around the throbbing red tip, pulling a shudder of pleasure from the archangel as he lifted a bit off the hunter’s chest to give him a better angle, pushing forward a little more into Sam’s mouth. When Sam didn’t do anything else though Gabriel huffed and said impatiently, “C’mon kid. Do something.”

Sam started sucking lightly and moved his head forward and back, barely taking half of the archangel’s large cock in his mouth at once. “You can do better than that,” Gabriel admonished and the hunter started sucking harder and moving faster. This half job was driving Gabriel crazy though. He felt himself getting close, but knew he’d never cum like this and before long couldn’t help but thrust deep in the hunter’s mouth. 

Sam gagged and turned his head away, but Gabriel was too far gone to care as he snatched Sam’s head back around and held him still as he furiously fucked the hunter’s mouth, ignoring the gagging, and it wasn’t long before he was spilling himself down Sam’s throat with a long moan, not letting go until the hunter swallowed. “Well I’m not sure how much that travesty counts as a blowjob, but I am a being of my word, if you want me to return the favor,” he said as he slid off Sam’s chest. 

“No. I don’t,” Sam spat heatedly. It was bad enough being forced to do it without being insulted about his skills in the process. 

Gabriel shrugged. “Suit yourself. Breakfast is on the table,” he said snapping his fingers. 

“Can I get a shower first?” Sam asked acerbically.

Gabriel sighed. “Fine. Make it quick.”

“Why? Got someplace to be?” Sam asked sarcastically as he made his way to the bathroom. Gabriel followed him and perched himself on the counter, not budging a bit at the glare from Sam so the hunter turned his back to him and began undressing since Gabriel had already snapped his fingers and started the shower. 

“Actually yeah. I do. I’ve taken long enough off work for this little mess and I need to get back to it,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“Get back to killing people you mean,” Sam asked heatedly from inside the shower. 

“I don’t kill everyone. Just the ones who deserve it,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“The fact that you actually justify it to yourself makes it even worse. And you actually expect me to sit there and watch you do it?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Don’t have much of a choice there Sammykins,” Gabriel said mockingly. He wasn’t going to bother justifying himself to the hunter. He would see with his own eyes soon enough and he would never listen to what Gabriel said anyway. 

“You actually think I wouldn’t sacrifice my life to save a bunch of other people from you?” Sam asked pointedly, knowing that if he died then Gabriel would too. 

“I can always bring you back, you know. There are very few things that I can’t heal you from, none of which you have access to,” Gabriel said smugly knowing exactly what the hunter was thinking. 

Sam turned off the shower and reached out for a towel. “And what about my job huh? You get to do yours but I don’t get to do mine?” he asked trying to stall for time. 

“First of all, none of this is my fault so I don’t see why my job should have to suffer. Secondly, your brother can continue your job in your absence. No one to take over mine.”

“Yeah, because being a murderer is such an important job,” Sam sneered and Gabriel snapped. 

Gabriel slammed the hunter into the wall of the shower, standing on the side of the tub leaning into his face. “Don’t you ever, ever presume to know what I am,” he hissed angrily. 

Sam didn’t betray his nervousness and just kept a glare leveled at the archangel who, after a moment, huffed and pushed himself away from Sam. “Get dressed and come have breakfast so we can get going,” he barked as he ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down. Sam was just too damn good at getting under his skin. 

Of course, Sam had to dress and eat as slowly as possible trying to drag out what was coming. Gabriel just smirked, knowing that the hunter would regret it soon enough. Once he finally finished eating, Gabriel said, “Ok. Let’s go,” and he snapped his fingers. 

Sam nearly lost the breakfast that he had taken so long to eat at the sight that met him. There was a young woman, couldn’t have been more than eighteen or nineteen tied down to a table as a man was peeling her skin off, laughing heartily at her screams. “This is what I was working on when you so rudely summoned me,” Gabriel said pointedly since they were completely concealed from the people in front of him. “She’s not his first you know,” he said, not too concerned with what was happening. He was going to heal her and modify her memory anyway and she wasn’t too close to death yet. “She’s actually his thirty-sixth. He takes girls that no one would miss, homeless, prostitutes, drug addicts, kids who just turned eighteen and turned out of a group home with nowhere to go, then he brings them down here and tortures them for days until they die.”

“Why…why hasn’t he been arrested?” Sam choked out keeping his head turned away from what was going on. He couldn’t bear to watch. 

“He’s a pillar of the community, rich, and quick with bribes when need be,” Gabriel explained. “Still think he doesn’t deserve to die?” 

Sam screwed his eyes shut as another ear-piercing shriek echoed through the room, a few tears leaking from behind them and he said desperately, “Just do whatever you have to do to stop this.”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and curiosity had Sam watching as he walked over to the table. Gabriel seemed to have stopped time…at least in this room, and he pulled the knife from the girl’s leg and placed a gentle hand on her forehead and all her wounds healed and her clothes were replaced. He kept his hand there a little longer though before he finally pulled back and snapped his fingers and she disappeared. 

He stepped back over to Sam and snapped again and time restarted, except now, the man’s clothes were actually hundreds of razorblades attached together somehow and he screamed nearly as badly as the woman had as every slight twitch dug the razorblades into his skin. Sam suppressed his wince when he noticed that even the man’s pants had been changed. He apparently got the idea to remove his ‘clothes’ and when he tried to pull the shirt over his head, the blades caught over his neck and he bled out as they watched. It was a horrible sight, but Sam couldn’t muster up the energy to care. 

“Hmm. Wish he’d struggled a little longer,” Gabriel said disappointed. “Oh well,” he shrugged and they were suddenly back in his house. 

Sam couldn’t help it anymore and ran to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Gabriel, once again, perched on the counter and when Sam was finished, handed the hunter a glass of water and a damp rag. “The…the girl?” Sam questioned. 

“She will wake up at a nice hotel, her only memory being of meeting a nice man who gave her enough money to start a new life, come from his own personal account of course,” Gabriel said smugly. 

“You said that he keeps them for days…so he grabbed her…” Sam was afraid to ask the rest of the question. 

“About an hour after you summoned me,” Gabriel answered anyway. 

Sam fell to his butt on the floor and leaned wearily against the wall, letting his head fall back against it. “And the professor at the college?” 

“Raping his students, who of course no one believed because he’s ‘Mr. Morality’ and chose girls who were failing his class, sometimes failing them just so that he could rape them and say they were mad they were failing. About half of them ended up committing suicide. He had a rather fitting end I think,” Gabriel said smugly. 

“The animal researcher?” Sam had to be sure.

“Did far more ‘tests’ than he was authorized to on the animals, as if the authorized ones weren’t bad enough. He enjoyed hearing them scream in pain. No one ever questioned his low survival rate. No one really cared.”

“Justice and Mercy,” Sam breathed out absentmindedly as he remembered what Bobby had said about Gabriel being the archangel of justice and mercy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam just sat there on the bathroom floor without a word for a long while. Gabriel had snapped up some string and was twisting it into shapes like the cat’s cradle, Eiffel tower, and many others while he waited for the hunter to collect himself. “Is it always like that?” he finally asked weakly. 

“I don’t usually let it get so bad,” Gabriel said with a shrug.

“Why didn’t you just tell me? I mean you kept saying that they deserved it, but you never said why.”

“You wouldn’t have listened. You just dismissed the very idea with no consideration whatsoever. Details wouldn’t have changed that,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly. 

Sam nodded. He knew that Gabriel was right. Words wouldn’t have been enough. He needed to be slapped in the face with the reality of it or he would never have believed. “I’m sorry Gabriel,” he said softly. 

“Yeah, okay,” Gabriel said brushing off the apology as he hoped down from the counter. “You good now Samsquatch?” 

“Yeah. I guess.” This time when Gabriel reached down a hand to help him up Sam took it, but he quickly released it as soon as he was on his feet. 

“Good,” Gabriel said leading him back to the living room and handing him his computer. “Because you have homework to do.”

“Homework?” Sam asked distastefully. Gabriel just tapped the screen and Sam’s eyes widened. “How to blow like a pro? Are you kidding me?” he asked incredulously. 

“And there will be a test,” Gabriel said with a wink and a grin as he santered off to the kitchen. 

Sam grimaced and just stared at the screen for a while, not reading a word of it as he was lost in thought. Maybe it would be better to stay bad at it and then maybe Gabriel wouldn’t want it as much, but he knew that was a foolish hope. Gabriel would just make him get better anyway and maybe if he just did as he was told he could earn some goodwill to get some more concessions from the archangel. It was only a few minutes of his life each time. He could endure it. Just like he endured the sex and he was feeling rather generous towards Gabriel at the moment given everything that had happened earlier and slightly guilty for his own attitude about his job, so he read the article, blushing bright red the whole time. Once he finished and closed that one, he found another behind it. He quickly checked to see how many were waiting for him and saw that there were only three more. 

By the time he was finished with all of them, he was sure that the blush would never leave his face and when, shortly afterwards, Gabriel told him to come eat lunch, he ate in silence not even looking at the archangel. “So I was thinking, we should finally get to a tour of the rest of the house. What do you think?” Gabriel asked cheerfully, fully enjoying the hunter’s discomfort. 

“Um…okay,” Sam said still not looking up from his plate. 

Gabriel led them up the stairs from the living room, past the bedroom that opened at the top of the staircase and moved on to the next room which happened to be a library that Sam instantly fell in love with. “I can’t believe you have a library,” Sam said.

“I’ll have you know that I actually enjoy reading. Some of the stuff you humans come up with is extremely amusing,” he said smugly. “C’mon Samsquatch. You can play in here later. Lots more to see,” he said with a chuckle as he grabbed Sam’s arm before he got too lost in the stacks. 

The next room Gabriel showed him was a gym. “Ok now this I really don’t believe. Why on earth do you have a gym?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“I just added this room last night,” Gabriel said with a shrug and Sam couldn’t help a small smile. That meant that Gabriel added it for him, knowing how much he liked to work out. He guessed the archangel wouldn’t be much for running so he was glad to see the treadmill. He also noticed the comfortable recliner in the center of the room and assumed that was where Gabriel would be while he was working out. Sam rightfully assumed that it was placed so that nowhere in the room would be too far for the bond. 

The next room seemed to be some sort of studio for music and/or video editing. Sam looked at Gabriel curiously, waiting for the explanation. “I have a lot of hobbies,” he just said with a shrug of his shoulders. Sam reached over and pressed play on whatever he had been working on and he heard a beautiful rendition of the song Amy, sung in Gabriel’s deep tenor. It only lasted a minute before Gabriel reached over and turned it off, blushing slightly. “That’s enough of that,” he said clearing his throat and they moved on to the next floor. 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the lavishness of the top floor. It contained a racquetball court, bowling lane, and a storage room. It seemed that Gabriel was a bit of a pack rat. Sam quickly slammed the last door immediately after opening it with a bright blush on his face. Leave it to Gabriel to have a sex dungeon, though being on the third floor he wasn’t sure if it could be called a dungeon, but the idea was the same. 

They made their way back down to the library and Gabriel plopped down, leaning back in his chair with his feet on the table, reading a book, while Sam browsed around. Some of these books were a gold mine. Hell, half of them he was afraid to even touch they were that valuable. “Um…Gabriel?” Sam asked hesitantly. The archangel looked up and quirked a curious eyebrow at him. “Do you have any books that…um…can tell me more about this bond thing?”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “You know everything you need to know.”

“Yeah I get that. But I still ‘want’ to know more,” and he had a right to know damnit, but he wasn’t going to start anything unless he had to. Gabriel apparently saw the determination in his face because he sighed and two books suddenly flew over to the table. 

“There’s a lot of sensitive information in there, so watch yourself,” he warned exasperatedly.

Sam was about halfway through the first book and had just reached the part that was explaining just how sensitive an angel’s wings were when Gabriel announced that it was dinnertime. Sam marked his place in the book and followed Gabriel downstairs to the kitchen. After dinner Sam asked hopefully, “Do you mind if I work out for a while?” It had been a few days and he was getting pretty restless. 

Gabriel just shrugged and followed Sam up to the gym, falling in his recliner and pulling out a book. Gabriel was feeling pretty restless too. He didn’t usually spend this much time reading or being stationary, but he wasn’t exactly in the mood for fun. 

Gabriel didn’t get to read for very long before his attention was on the sweaty, muscular, hunter. He couldn’t take his eyes off the rolling muscles and tone body. Sam could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him but tried to ignore it. After a couple hours, he was done and headed back towards the bedroom, archangel hot on his heels. 

They had barely made it inside, before Gabriel had him pined against the wall kissing him. He felt the shorter man’s erection pressing against his thigh and he sighed as he stood there and let the archangel do what he wanted. He just hoped it wasn’t time for his ‘test’. At least he didn’t have to do anything during sex. 

Gabriel quickly stripped the hunter’s shirt off followed by his own and pressed himself tightly against him, plundering his still mouth with his tongue before he got bored, realizing that, once again, Sam wasn’t going to participate. Gabriel snapped, removing the remainder of their clothes and fell to his knees in front of the hunter and hooked one of his legs over his shoulder and pressed a slick finger inside him as he pressed sharp bites and licks over Sam’s thighs. 

It wasn’t long before the hunter was hard and leaking again, but still refusing to participate in any way. Gabriel once again positioned his mouth over Sam’s aching cock but wouldn’t actually touch him, just ghosting his breath over and occasionally brushing it with his nose as he moved from one hip to another. Once Sam was ready, he draped one of the hunter’s legs over each of his arms and moved his arms up to Sam’s back for support, lifting him effortlessly and impaling him on Gabriel’s cock. 

Gabriel let out a whimpering moan as he was engulfed in Sam’s tight ass and fucked him hard and fast into the wall. Gabriel came with a moan and rested his forehead on the hunter’s chest as he came down from the high, still ignoring Sam’s throbbing erection. Once he pulled out and stepped back Sam made for the bathroom. “I need to take a shower,” he said quickly reasoning that he was all sweaty already from the workout even before that. Gabriel just grinned knowingly and followed him into the bathroom. Sam glared at him. “You’ve been a lot farther than this from me today so I know you don’t need to be in here.”

“What’s wrong Samshine? Need to wank?” he asked mockingly. “I could help you with that you know.” Gabriel was determined to make Sam admit that he wanted him and if not letting him get off was the way to wear him down then that’s what he’d do. 

“I…no! I just want to shower in peace,” Sam denied heatedly. 

“I enjoy the steam from the shower,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he slid his ass up onto the counter making it perfectly clear that he wasn’t leaving. Sam huffed and stomped over to the shower and stepped in. He pulled the curtain closed, so Gabriel couldn’t see him. Well he couldn’t see details, but he could still see the outline so whenever Sam’s hand moved to his cock, Gabriel would start talking to him about anything and everything, both reminding the hunter of Gabriel’s presence and distracting him. 

By the time Sam was finished in the shower he was beyond irritated and stormed over to the bed, throwing himself down in it, Gabriel chuckling at the squirming he was trying to be sly about to get some kind of friction on his cock.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel made sure to keep it warm enough in the room so that Sam would push the blankets off again, and sure enough, the hunter was laying spread out on his back, morning erection at full attention as Gabriel rubbed himself slowly through his pants. Once again Sam woke to feel something rubbing across his lips, but the weight on his chest wasn’t there this time. He groaned and turned his head. “Oh come on. Do I have to?” Sam whined. 

“Mhmm. Time for your test Sammykins. Show me what you learned,” he said as he tangled a hand in the hunter’s hair pulling his head back around and pressing himself lightly against the hunter’s closed lips. “C’mon Samshine. Open up,” he coaxed. Sam sighed heavily and wrapped his lips around the tip and ran his tongue around it while sucking hard. Gabriel gave a low moan. “Mmm. Now we’re talkin.”

Sam slowly moved his head forward taking Gabriel deeper in his mouth, scraping his teeth lightly against the underside of Gabriel’s cock while his tongue pressed firmly in their wake making Gabriel shiver and moan again as his hand tightened in the hunter’s hair. Sam steeled himself for what he was about to do. It seemed easy enough on paper, but he wondered how hard it would really be. He went all the way down, feeling Gabriel’s cock against the back of his throat and swallowed around him and the archangel’s breath hitched and quickened. 

Sam pulled himself back a bit and started bobbing his head, trying to remember to keep his tongue moving and the suction going and it wasn’t long at all before Gabriel was holding him in place and fucking his mouth hard and fast. Sam did his best to keep his throat open and not gag, but it didn’t completely work as he still gagged a few times, but Gabriel had a firm grip on him, not allowing him to move away. Finally, Gabriel pulled Sam’s nose all the way to his pelvis and spilled himself down the hunter’s throat and Sam managed to swallow it all without choking. 

“Much better,” Gabriel praised. “You’re a quick study. Still could use some practice, but you’ll get plenty of that.” Sam groaned and scrambled for the bathroom to brush his teeth. More than once. “You sure you don’t want me to return the favor?” Gabriel called after him with a laugh. 

As they were eating breakfast Sam asked, “Are you…working…today?” 

“Nah. Now that my unfinished business is finished I’m gonna take some downtime…unless something comes up of course.”

“What do you mean ‘comes up’?” Sam asked. 

“I’m a fairly well-known archangel. I get a lot of prayers. Most I ignore because they are little inconsequential things, but…well…you can figure out the kind I respond to I’m sure.”

“How do you find the rest?” he wondered. 

“I just get out and about. I can see people’s souls after all. If they are black enough, I go digging in their mind to find out why. Most just get taught a lesson, but some of them are just vile enough that killing them is doing the world a favor,” Gabriel responded with a shrug. 

Sam wanted to read out on the beach that morning, so Gabriel indulged him. He knew that he was sulking, but didn’t really care. He wasn’t in the mood for fun so he might as well just follow Sam around and sulk wherever he happened to be. He collapsed in his hammock with a book in one hand and a drink in the other and snapped up another hammock for the hunter, but Sam preferred to lie in the sand. 

After lunch Sam wanted to go swimming so Gabriel sighed and snapped up some swim trunks for both of them, a float for himself and tied it to Sam so that he wouldn’t float too far away from the hunter. Normally he would be swimming too, but he wasn’t in the mood. 

The next few days continued the same, Gabriel got a blow job in the morning, but Sam always declined on him returning the favor, then before bed Gabriel would drive Sam into a frenzy, fuck him, and leave him high and dry since the hunter still wouldn’t do anything but lay there and let Gabriel do what he wanted. Gabriel still followed the hunter everywhere, even into the bathroom, to keep him from getting himself off. Otherwise he just followed the hunter around sullenly doing his own thing. They rarely spoke, but they rarely snapped at each other either so it worked out. 

Then there was a change in routine. They were lying on the beach reading when someone else showed up. Sam glanced up and saw a beautiful woman, with flowing blonde hair, and very little in the way of clothing and his cock twitched in interest. He hadn’t gotten off in almost a week so it’s not like he could help it. “Loki!” she said happily before she looked around curiously. “Where’s the orgy?” 

“Persepone,” he nodded curtly at her. “Didn’t you get the message? No more orgys.”

“But…I thought that was a joke…you’re serious?” she asked incredulously. 

“Yep. I’m a one-man god now,” he said trying to keep the bitterness from his voice. 

“He must be a really special one,” she said eyeing Sam up and down appraisingly and apparently not liking what she saw if the scrunch of her nose was any indication. 

“You could say that,” Gabriel said dismissively. 

“Well…I guess I’ll let the others know that you were actually serious,” she said shaking her head in shock and disappointment.

“That would be appreciated,” Gabriel said gratefully. 

Once she was gone Sam turned to Gabriel and said skeptically, “I’m special?”

“I’m still on the run from heaven you know and no one knows what I really am. I could hardly tell her that some stupid human got all grabby with my wings and now I’m trapped for the rest of time,” he said bitterly. 

“Right…” Sam said sheepishly. “Orgys?” he asked changing the subject. 

“Yeah. Usually at least one a day. Sometimes two or three depending on how busy I am. Plus a couple one on one sessions,” Gabriel said and upon seeing Sam’s gob smacked look he shrugged defensively. “What? Sex is…was…the best part about being on earth. Gotta have something to keep me busy,” he said as he turned back to his book indicating that the conversation was over. 

Sam was suddenly struck with just how much Gabriel was giving up here. He had never considered that the archangel might actually have a life; one that he liked; before all this. He realized that Gabriel was being beyond reasonable here, pretty much letting Sam do whatever he wanted, making him a gym, giving him food, clothes, and shelter, and all he demanded in return was a blowjob and sex once a day, which was apparently much less than he was used to and here Sam was bitching about it and resenting it. He made a mental note to try to get Gabriel to have some fun and enjoy himself too. 

He waited until after lunch before he suggested swimming again and Gabriel once again changed their clothes and snapped up a float for himself. Sam waited until they were out pretty far and swam over to the float unnoticed by the archangel whose nose was buried in a book. He had seen Gabriel drop his book in the water more than once and knew he could easily fix it so he didn’t hesitate to overturn the raft and dump the archangel into the water. 

Gabriel surfaced sputtering, and said, “What the hell, Sam?” 

“I want you to swim with me too,” he said laughing as he splashed the archangel and hoped he wasn’t going to get fried for this. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the hunter wondering what he was doing. It almost seemed like he wanted to ‘play’. Gabriel smirked and snapped his fingers causing a large wave to appear directly behind the hunter and break over him pulling him underwater. He wasn’t expecting the hand wrapping around his ankle pulling him under too. After that, Gabriel managed to relax and actually have a little fun for the first time in a week. 

They left the water laughing as they headed inside for dinner and managed a pleasant meal rather than a stilted one for once. After dinner, they headed to the gym so that Sam could work out as had become routine and Gabriel watched him hungrily, not bothering to try and conceal it. Once they were back in the bedroom, Gabriel captured the hunter in a kiss, tamping down his disappointment when the hunter still didn’t respond. He had hoped their easier interaction today had meant something was softening there, but oh well. Gabriel was nothing if not persistent and he was even more determined than usual this time. 

He gently lay Sam down on the bed and slid seductively on top of him, kissing and licking and sucking over his neck while sliding his hands underneath the hunter’s shirt and rolling his hips. Once he felt Sam’s erection rubbing against his own pulled the hunter up enough to remove his shirt, stripping his own off as well, before moving to the hunter’s chest. He took some time to work one of Sam’s nipples with his mouth while one of his hands played with the other, and Sam was fisting the sheets again already. 

Eventually he continued moving down over Sam’s stomach, reaching down to undo the hunter’s pants and slide them off this time rather than just snapping them away and then stripping off his own pants and kissing and nipping all the way up the hunter’s legs. When his mouth positioned itself over Sam’s throbbing cock, the hunter was trembling. Putting up with this every night without being able to get off was killing him. 

Gabriel slid a slick finger into the hunter’s ass pressing against the sweet spot at the same time he huffed a heavy breath over the head of Sam’s cock and Sam growled, “Fuck it,” and grabbed Gabriel’s head pulling it down as he thrust his hips up into the waiting mouth. Gabriel happily took him all the way down and hummed appreciatively around him. Gabriel briefly considered drawing it out, not knowing if the hunter would shut down again after he came and wanting some participation during the sex part, but decided that a reward for good behavior would be more beneficial in the long run so he put all his considerable skills to work and had the hunter a whimpering writing mess in seconds. He knew that after the last week, Sam wouldn’t be long at all and he was right. He held the hunter’s hips down, wanting to prove his own skill rather than just let Sam fuck his mouth and it wasn’t long before Sam was crying out his release and Gabriel happily swallowed every drop. 

Once the hunter started softening, breathing heavily, Gabriel lifted his head and grinned at him as he slid a second finger in scissoring him open. Sam didn’t completely shut down again, but he still didn’t participate very much. He lifted his hips without prompting, and moved them slightly, but he still didn’t touch Gabriel or kiss him back, his fists back in the sheets again. He was a work in progress but they were getting somewhere…finally.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, for the first time Sam didn’t argue at all with Gabriel about the blow job. He remembered everything from yesterday, and felt like the least he could do was sacrifice a few minutes a day doing something he hated after everything that Gabriel was giving up, so when he felt the hard cock rubbing against his lips he immediately opened and swallowed him down, pulling a low moan from the surprised archangel. “Oh fuck…yes…Sammy,” he gasped out, definitely not complaining about the change. 

Sam was getting much more practiced at this whole thing and didn’t really have to concentrate as much to remember to suck, lick, bob, and swallow at the same time and he didn’t even gag at all when Gabriel took control and started fucking his mouth. Sam still brushed his teeth twice afterwards, but didn’t give any other indication that he resented having to do it. Gabriel once again asked, hoping that the hunter would actually take him up on it this time, “Want me to return the favor?” 

Sam hesitated a moment, remembering the incredible skills that Gabriel had shown the night before, but was still determined to prove that he didn’t want the archangel so he said no. Gabriel noticed his hesitation though and internally crowed with victory. Over breakfast Gabriel continued with his positive reinforcement plan and asked, “You want to go visit your brother today?” 

Sam’s head snapped up. “Really? We can?” he asked hopefully. 

“Sure,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Not for too long though. Just until he starts pissing me off. Wouldn’t want to ruin the little truce we seem to have going by roasting your brother after all,” Gabriel said with a lopsided grin. 

“Hell yeah, I want to!” Sam said happily. He had talked to Dean and Bobby a few times on the phone, but none of them were much for long conversations so it left a lot to be desired. Sam knew that Dean and Bobby were hunting together now though and Sam was glad that his brother wasn’t going out without backup. 

Once they were done eating, Gabriel transported them to Bobby’s house and the young hunter was immediately swept into a hug by his brother. Other than his time at Stanford, they had never been apart so long in their lives. “Sammy! The douche finally let you visit!” he said happily. 

“The ‘douche’ is standing right here,” Gabriel snapped irritated. He should have known this wouldn’t be easy. 

“Be nice Dean,” Sam admonished him. He didn’t want this visit to end too soon and then he turned to Bobby, being met with another hug. 

“You doing okay boy?” he asked concerned. 

“Yeah. I’m good,” Sam said with a genuine smile and that more than anything convinced the other hunters that he was being sincere. 

They all headed to the living room, Gabriel trailing behind feeling very much like a third wheel, and a little bitter over being treated like he wasn’t there, but he would put up with it. For now. Sam and Dean plopped onto the couch and Bobby took his chair. Gabriel wasn’t going to sit so close to Sam without an invitation so he just hovered in the background. He wished he could just head off somewhere while Sam visited, but the stupid bond wouldn’t let him. 

“Things are getting better I hope? He’s not still being an ass?” Dean asked hopefully. 

“No, Dean. He’s not. And neither of us were handling it very well, not just him. And yes things are getting better,” Sam sighed. Keeping his brother from pissing Gabriel off was going to be easier said than done. He looked around and noticed Gabriel standing back out of the way and hoped that if he was part of the conversation Dean might start having some manners so he shoved his brother over and made room on the couch and said with an encouraging smile, “Come on and sit down Gabriel. No need to lurk.”

Gabriel pushed off the wall with a shrug and plopped down next to Sam. It helped a little bit as Dean stopped making snarky remarks, but he still pretended Gabriel wasn’t there. Bobby at least participated when Sam dragged Gabriel into the conversation, but Dean just shut down during those times. After a while, Gabriel had had enough. “Ok that’s it,” he said slapping his knees and standing up. Sam sighed sadly and started to stand as well, but Gabriel pointed at him and said, “You stay,” and then pointed at Dean and said, “You follow me.”

“Gabriel…” Sam said pleadingly. 

“Don’t worry Samsquatch. I won’t kill him,” Gabriel promised, but when Dean just glared at him, Gabriel reached over and grabbed his arm, hauling him effortlessly to his feet and dragged him into the next room. 

“Should I be worried?” Bobby asked Sam figuring he knew the archangel best. 

“I don’t think so?” Sam phrased as more than a question. When it was clear that Bobby wanted more than that Sam sighed and said, “He made a comment this morning about not wanting to ruin our truce by killing my brother if Dean annoyed him, but he just said he won’t kill him and he’s big on keeping his word so…”

“So Dean will survive, but not necessarily in one piece,” Bobby summed up. 

“Pretty much,” Sam said getting up and heading over to the door only to find that Gabriel must have silenced it because he couldn’t hear anything and the walls here were paper thin so unless they were whispering quietly he should have been able to hear them. That or one of them was dead, but Sam wasn’t gonna go there. He tentatively tried to door only to find that it was sealed so he just shrugged and sat back down. “Apparently he doesn’t want to be disturbed or eavesdropped on,” he told Bobby. 

 

Once they were in the next room Gabriel slammed Dean into the wall and got in his face and hissed, “I have just about had it with you. I don’t give a shit what you think of me, but you will treat me with respect and common fucking decency during the times that we are forced to endure each other’s presence or so help me I will make you.”

“You stole my brother’s life and you expect me to treat you with respect?” Dean asked heatedly.

“I stole his life? Try the other way around, you arrogant dick. You think I didn’t have a life before you muttonheads summoned me and trapped me into an eternal commitment that I didn’t want? Neither of us want this, but you and your brother caused it and I’ve had to give up pretty much everything in my life to make this work. Do you know how many beautiful women I had in my bed on a daily basis before this and now can never have again? How many parties I’ve missed, friends I’ve lost, places I can never go again because they aren’t safe for humans? I am at least making an effort to keep some part of Sam’s life intact and yes, I deserve some fucking respect for that,” he spat furiously. 

Dean gaped at him for a moment. He had never considered the fact that Gabriel may have lost as much in this as Sam did. Sam had explained over the phone the type of people that Gabriel killed so he didn’t see him as a monster so much anymore. Just as someone that had taken his brother, but now that was being torn to shreds as well. It sounded like Gabriel had lost even more than Sam even. “I…um…you’re right Gabriel…I’m…I’m sorry,” Dean struggled to admit that and apologizing left a bad taste in his mouth, but it needed to be done. 

Gabriel let him go and stepped back, running a hand through his hair. He hadn’t meant to reveal so much, to let them know how badly their actions affected him, he just had a tendency to run off at the mouth when he lost his temper. He took a deep breath and reached out and put a hand on Dean’s forehead, healing him from the bruises he’d caused in his rough handling. “Thanks,” Dean said sheepishly when he felt the pain dissipate. 

“Now, let’s get back in there before your brother has a coronary,” Gabriel said wryly as he opened the door and strolled back in and both Sam and Bobby breathed a sigh of relief when Dean followed right behind, looking no worse for wear. 

Now that he was trying to be friendly he’d asked a question that he’d never even asked Sam, not sure if he wanted the answer. “So where do you guys…you know…live?” It felt weird referring to Sam as living somewhere, especially when that somewhere wasn’t with him. 

Gabriel grinned. “A private tropical island in the middle of the ocean.”

“A…wow,” was all Dean could manage to say. He should have figured that someone like Gabriel would make his own island paradise. He almost made a comment about it being a hit with the ladies, but stopped himself just in time. They slipped into an easy conversation after that, Dean in particular wanting to hear more about the island and Bobby wanting to hear more about their library. Gabriel was going to give all the truces he was making recently time to settle before he would consider inviting any of them to visit, but the idea wasn’t as farfetched as it would have been a few hours ago. 

He snapped up lunch for them all and they ended up staying until evening with no more threats of bloodshed so they chalked it up to a good day.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived home, it was pretty late…too late for Sam to work out, and he was truthfully pretty tired so he made his way for the bedroom, Gabriel right behind him. Before Gabriel could jump him though Sam said sincerely, “I don’t know what you said to Dean, but thank you.”

Gabriel shrugged, not being so good at accepting thanks, and just said, “It was necessary.”

“You seemed to get along well after that,” Sam said hopefully. 

Gabriel knew what he was hinting for and just said, “Let’s see how well that settles before we start talking about them coming to visit here.” 

Sam grinned, happy that the archangel wasn’t completely discounting the possibility. He was so grateful that he even decided to throw Gabriel a bone tonight and when Gabriel kissed him, Sam kissed back tentatively and placed his hands nervously on Gabriel’s waist. 

Gabriel’s breath hitched when Sam responded to his advances. It was the first time he had been touched at all since this ill-fated bond and he hadn’t realized how much he needed it. He plastered himself tightly against the hunter, and Sam’s arms found their way around Gabriel’s back and it was like the dam broke for Sam and he was kissing Gabriel just as eagerly as the archangel was kissing him. 

They tumbled into the bed together without breaking the kiss, even as Gabriel unbuttoned Sam’s shirt and lifted him enough to slide it off his shoulders. Now that Sam was finally kissing him back he couldn’t get enough. He felt Sam’s hands slide up underneath the back of his shirt and he couldn’t help the moan that pulled from him. He cursed the fact that he was wearing a t-shirt as he had to pull away enough to strip it over his head. He wanted to do this right this time. No snapping involved. His lips immediately found Sam’s again as hands roamed frantically over every inch of skin they could reach. It was as if the hunter was trying to make up for all the times that he wouldn’t let himself touch. 

Gabriel ground their hips together as he just enjoyed the feeling of Sam’s tongue dancing with his as Sam held him tightly running his hands over the archangel’s back and sides. When Sam’s hands moved down to Gabriel’s ass pulling him down more firmly, moans pulled from both of them. Before Gabriel knew it, Sam was pushing him up enough to fumble insistently at the button to Gabriel’s pants. Gabriel took the hint and moved to Sam’s own pants just in time for the hunter to slip a hand inside and take Gabriel’s length in his hand. 

Gabriel whimpered at the sensation as he bucked his hips forward, before sliding off the hunter long enough to dispense them both of the pesky articles of clothing and then he was straddling the hunter’s waist again, kissing him deeply once more as one of Sam’s arms held diagonally across Gabriel’s back and the other hand was gripping the archangel’s ass. The best thing about being an archangel, at least as far as Gabriel was concerned at the moment, was the lack of pain, since he raised up and lowered himself on Sam’s throbbing cock. 

Sam gasped, having not been expecting that at all. “Ga-Gabriel…god…” he said breathlessly before his lips were once again busy and the archangel rocked his hips while Sam’s cock filled his ass so tightly. 

“Oh…fuck…yes…Sammy,” Gabriel panted against the hunter’s lips as Sam thrust up to meet him. Gabriel had one arm under Sam’s shoulder while his other hand tangled in his hair and he moved as slowly as he could manage trying to drag this out as long as possible. Sam apparently got impatient with that after a while though because the next thing Gabriel knew, Sam had flipped them over so that he was on top and he whimpered at the loss when Sam’s cock slid out of his ass with the transition, but the hunter quickly lined himself back up and slammed in, moving his lips to Gabriel’s neck, giving a sharp bite, followed by a firm lick, and then sucking on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. 

“Shit…Sam…yeah…more…” he panted as Sam slammed himself hard and fast into the archangel and reached a hand between them to stroke Gabriel’s cock in time with his thrusts. He was a little clumsy with it, having never had a cock in his hands other than his own, but everything else he was doing more than made up for it and Gabriel knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Harder…faster…so close…” he gasped out thrusting up into Sam’s hand and pulling the hunter even deeper into his ass. Sam was pounding frantically into the archangel by now and moved to kiss him again, swallowing his moan as he spilled himself over Sam’s hand and the hunter slammed deep one more time, following him in his release. 

Sam continued kissing him for a few moments after they were spent before pulling out and rolling to his back next to Gabriel in the bed, leaving a hand in the archangel’s hair and Gabriel’s hand was still on Sam’s hip as they both lie there trying to catch their breath. “Holy…fuck…Sammy…” Gabriel wheezed.

A lazy, “Mhmm,” was Sam’s only response as he lay there dazed and sleepy wondering what the hell had just happened and how could he get it to happen again. It wasn’t long before Sam drifted off to sleep and Gabriel got out of bed, surprised that Sam had let him stay that long. He snapped his fingers, dressing Sam in his usual pajamas and moving the blanket from beneath him to on top of him, before grabbing his own clothes and choosing to get dressed the slow way. 

Gabriel plopped into his chair but didn’t go for his book at first and just sat there thinking. It seemed that his method of positive reinforcement had paid off…in a big way…and far sooner than he had expected. The big question was how to move forward. He eventually decided to continue on as usual and not make a big thing of it for fear of making the hunter warier in the future. That decided, he summoned his book and sat back to read while the hunter slept and if his eyes looked up from his book and raked over the hunter’s body from time to time…well that’s just to be expected after such amazing sex. 

 

When Sam felt Gabriel’s cock sliding against his lips as he woke, the previous night’s activities flooded back into his brain and he grinned before swallowing Gabriel down and immediately setting out to drive him into a frenzy. Unlike before, he got his hands involved in the action too as one gripped the archangel’s ass tightly and the other followed his mouth over Gabriel’s cock, reaching any point that his mouth wasn’t at any given moment. 

Gabriel reached out a hand to brace himself against the wall as his breath hitched. It seemed the change was going to last and he was ecstatic. Maybe Sam would even let him return the favor this time. This though spurred him on even more and before he knew it he was spilling himself down Sam’s throat as the hunter eagerly swallowed. Gabriel’s hand loosened in Sam’s hair and was nearly gentle as he started, “You want…”

“God yes,” Sam breathed out before Gabriel could even finish asking. Sam remembered very well what Gabriel’s mouth could do from the very brief encounter when he was so on edge and desperately wanted more. It was as if as soon as he allowed himself to consider the idea of wanting Gabriel, the floodgates opened. 

Gabriel grinned brightly and hopped on the bed between Sam’s legs and immediately stripped the hunter’s sweatpants off before he could risk Sam changing his mind. Sam was only half-hard at the moment, but he could fix that. Gabriel leaned and licked firmly over the hunter’s balls and then pulled them into his mouth, one at a time as Sam gasped and fisted his hand in Gabriel’s hair and his cock sprang to full attention. 

Gabriel licked lightly up the large vein underneath, over the tip and then swirled his tongue around the head before lowering his mouth and taking Sam all the way down, swallowing around him as Sam bucked up saying, “God…Gabriel…so fucking good.” Sam shouldn’t have been surprised. Not only was the archangel obviously extremely experienced in all aspects of sex, but ninety percent of the time he had something in his mouth so he would have to be good at this. 

Gabriel was enjoying himself so much that he kept pulling Sam back from the edge every time he got close and was prolonging it as much as he could. He kept an arm across Sam’s hips pinning him to the bed as he worked the hunter’s cock expertly. After pulling him back three times, he could feel Sam getting close and the hunter panted out, “Please…Gabriel…need to…to cum.”

Gabriel gave into his begging and didn’t pull him back this time and kept him going until he felt the warm salty liquid hit the back of his throat and he greedily swallowed every drop. Once the hunter was spent, Gabriel pulled back with an audible pop and grinned at the hunter. “Now wasn’t that worth it?” he asked smugly. 

“Fuck…yeah,” Sam gasped out, unable to move just yet and suddenly struck with the desire to kiss the archangel. He quashed that desire as quickly as it came though reminding himself that they weren’t a thing. I mean sure they were technically married for all eternity, but the physical aspect of their relationship was just for the release of sexual tension. Nothing else. Just because Sam was finally letting himself enjoy that part, it was no reason to get carried away.


	10. Chapter 10

As they sat down for breakfast, Gabriel decided that they were going to go out and do something fun today. He thought about asking for Sam’s opinion, but decided that he had done more than enough pandering to the hunter’s whims. He was going to do something he wanted to do for a change and make Sam go along with him, whether he wanted to or not. “Wear something comfortable. We’re going out after breakfast,” he told the hunter. 

“Where are we going?” Sam asked curiously. 

“You’ll see,” Gabriel said with a mischievous smirk. 

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “How comfortable?”

“Leave off the overshirts. It’ll be warm,” was all Gabriel said in response. 

 

Twenty minutes later they were standing outside the largest amusement park Sam had ever seen. “Where are we?” he asked in awe. 

“Europa-park. Germany. My favorite amusement park. Come on,” Gabriel said excitedly, grabbing the hunter’s hand to drag him forward, dropping it quickly when they got to their first stop. Cotton candy. Sam gave Gabriel an indulgent smile as he got the largest one they had, and declined one for himself. He’d go into a sugar coma if he ate much of that. As they were walking off, Gabriel tried to coax him into sharing. “Come on Sammy. Just a bite. You have to try some,” he pleaded pinching off a piece and holding it out. 

Sam rolled his eyes, he had a feeling he would be doing a lot of that today, and opened his mouth to let the archangel feed him a bite of the cotton candy. He had to admit it was pretty good, if a little too sweet for his taste, but then he was never much for eating things like that to compare it to so he just nodded when Gabriel asked for his opinion. Gabriel was practically skipping as he led Sam around like he knew the place like the back of his hand. Their next stop was a performer that was doing pretty amazing things with fire. They watched for a few minutes while Gabriel finished his cotton candy and then they were off again as Sam was dragged towards the largest roller coaster in existence. 

As they got towards the front of the line, Sam started getting nervous. “Maybe you should go ahead and I’ll wait here for you.”

“No can do Sammykins. It’s a pretty long ride,” he said reminding Sam that they couldn’t get too far apart. Sam sighed and figured that riding something like that with an archangel in tow was probably the safest way to do it anyway and resigned himself to the fact that he was going on that ride whether he liked it or not. The rest of the day continued like that, Gabriel dragging him from place to place, stopping often for something sugary, though Gabriel was nice enough to get Sam some hotdogs around lunchtime. They played some games, watched some performers, rode a lot of rides, and the whole day the archangel was acting like a puppy on a sugar high. 

Sam wasn’t sure when they stopped letting go of each other’s hands once they reached the next destination, but he noticed about mid-afternoon while they were standing in line for yet another roller coaster and he looked down and noticed that their fingers were threaded together. He thought for a moment about pulling his hand away, but Gabriel didn’t seem to mind it, if he even noticed so he decided not to draw attention to the fact by doing so. 

By the time they got home around eight pm, Sam was exhausted. He went upstairs and collapsed on his back in the bed. If Gabriel wanted to get some, he was gonna have to do the work. The archangel obviously didn’t mind as he just hopped right on top of Sam and kissed him. The only movement Sam made was to move one hand to the back of Gabriel’s neck and the other to the small of his back as he kissed him back. 

Gabriel could tell Sam was tired so he decided not to drag it out this time. Sam was hard very quickly and Gabriel just snapped his fingers removing all their clothes as he kissed down the hunter’s chest and stomach, taking him in his mouth as he started working him open. Sam was gripping his hair and moaning as Gabriel pumped his fingers in and out of the hunter, pressing against his prostate each time, while he expertly worked Sam’s cock in his mouth, never letting him get close to the edge. 

By the time he had three fingers pumping, Sam gasped out, “God…Gabe…fuck me…please.”

Gabriel grinned and pulled his mouth of Sam’s length with an audible pop and lined himself up plunging in. Sam grabbed him and pulled him down into a kiss as he thrust his hips up needing Gabriel to just move already. And move Gabriel did. He picked up a quick pace, moving his hand down to pump Sam’s throbbing cock in time with his thrusts as he nibbled the hunter’s neck. It was no time at all before Sam spilled over his hand and Gabriel slammed in one more time with a guttural, “Fuck…Sam…” as he filled Sam’s ass with his cum. 

Before he could move off the hunter, Sam surprised him by capturing him in another deep kiss and then sleepily pulling the archangel down next to him and wrapping an arm around him. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at that, but he wasn’t going to complain. Gabriel had always been a cuddler, but he had refrained with Sam so as not to put him off, but if the hunter was asking…so to speak…he wasn’t going to say no, so he snapped his fingers and pulled the blanket over them both, making sure the temperature was cooler than usual so Sam wouldn’t get too hot and push him away, and he settled in for the night falling asleep himself shortly after. 

 

When Sam woke up the next morning to find a sleeping archangel curled up to his side he blushed brightly. He vaguely remembered pulling him in to cuddle and was surprised that Gabriel didn’t get up, but reasoned that if he’d really wanted to he would have so didn’t worry too much about it. When he felt something hard pressing against his hip though he smirked in a way very reminiscent of his sleeping lover and decided to take some initiative this morning. He managed to shift the archangel to his back without waking him and slid down on the bed wrapping his lips around Gabriel’s hard cock and sucking him down, pulling a sleepy moan from the archangel as he twitched slightly. 

Sam knew the instant Gabriel actually woke up though because he felt a hand tangle in his hair and Gabriel thrust his hips up into Sam’s mouth. “Oh…fuck…Sam…” he moaned. “Talk about a great way to wake up.” 

Sam grinned around him and took a little more initiative and slipped a finger into Gabriel’s tight ass and found the sweet spot and the archangel gasped and gripped his hair tighter as his breathing got ragged and shallow. “Yes…Sam…more…fuck…” he gasped as he alternated thrusting up into the hunter’s mouth and down on his finger. It wasn’t long before he was shooting himself down Sam’s throat and he panted out, “Fuck me…Sammy…please…” 

Sam moved up and kissed Gabriel deeply as he slammed himself deep inside with one quick thrust and Gabriel arched his back as they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Sam moved to Gabriel’s neck and interspersed hard sucks with sharp bites as he pounded hard and fast into Gabriel. He was surprised to find the archangel hard again, but he supposed angelic stamina was something to be thankful for as he reached between them and started stroking Gabriel, trying to get him off again before he blew, which wouldn’t be long at this rate. “Oh…god…Gabriel…gonna…fuck…gonna cum…” he gasped as his movements became more frantic. “Fuck….Gabriel!” he cried as he slammed in and stopped as he came hard inside the archangel. That was apparently enough to push Gabriel over the edge though as he cried out, “Yes! Sam!” spilling himself over Sam’s hand. 

Sam stilled a moment to catch his breath before he slowly pulled out and leaned down for a quick kiss. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he said as he sauntered towards the bathroom. 

Gabriel just lay there sated for a few minutes. This was the first time Sam had ever initiated anything between them and he liked it. Very much. He furrowed his brow thoughtfully. Too much? Oh…fuck…This was so not supposed to happen. He was not supposed to fall for the damn hunter. He scrambled out of bed and snapped his fingers, dressing himself and sat in his usual chair to wait for Sam to finish in the shower. No way was he going to let Sam know that there was anything different here. He had finally got him comfortable. He wasn’t going to risk him shutting down on him again. No way.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel pushed all thoughts of love and feelings from his mind and over breakfast, Gabriel asked with a grin, “So what did you think of Europa-park?”

“It was fun. Exhausting fun, but fun,” Sam said with his own grin. 

“So you’d want to go back again?” Gabriel asked hopefully. 

“Sure.”

“Good. I want to go somewhere else today,” Gabriel said. 

“Where?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Well I realized that in your childhood you never went to Disneyworld. That is a travesty that must be remedied as soon as possible,” Gabriel announced mock-gravely. 

“Wasn’t where we went yesterday close enough?” Sam asked confused. 

“Nope. That was an amusement park. Disney world is a theme park. Big difference kiddo,” Gabriel said smugly. 

Sam wasn’t sure about another tiring park two days in a row, but now that Gabriel had the idea in his head he knew he wasn’t getting out of it, but maybe he could help in the future. “Ok how about this. We’ll go to Disneyworld today, but after this we go to one park a week. Give me a chance to rest,” Sam suggested. 

“If that’s still what you want after today then you have a deal. This one isn’t as tiring as the other so you might change your mind,” Gabriel agreed. 

After breakfast, Gabriel transported them to Orlando, Florida and they hit the magic kingdom. Gabriel was gonna go easy on the hunter today and keep a leisurely pace. He just had to get out after being cooped up in a bad mood for a whole week. He needed to cleanse his system so to speak. 

Their first stop, as Sam fully expected, was cotton candy and then they wandered around at a leisurely pace. Since Gabriel wasn’t tugging Sam around, there was no need to grab his hand and Gabriel wasn’t about to risk letting on about his newfound feelings for the hunter and while Sam may have wanted to take Gabriel’s hand too, he was nowhere near comfortable with it, not knowing how the archangel would feel about it, so they both kept their distance for similar reasons. That didn’t mean that they didn’t enjoy themselves. It was still an easy, relaxed time filled with lots of fun and laughter. 

It was just after lunch when that changed as Gabriel spun with a growl and snapped his fingers, stopping time. “What’s going on?” Sam asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to know as Gabriel stalked over to a man that had just walked past them and placed a hand on his forehead closing his eyes. 

He growled again as he took his hand away and hissed through gritted teeth, “Sorry kiddo. Looks like work intrudes.”

“What…what did he do?” Sam could see the barely simmering rage of the archangel as he stepped back and looked at the guy in thought. Probably trying to figure out the best way to dispose of him. 

“He likes little boys.” Gabriel said disgustedly. “He uses them and then strangles them when they get to be too much trouble. He’s here trolling for his next kid.”

Sam glared at the still frozen guy. “Make it painful,” was all he said. 

“Oh most definitely,” Gabriel smirked cruelly before he seemed to get an idea. He did a quick double snap and time started again just as he and Sam, along with the pedophile were transported to a basement and the man was strung up on a rack. “This is his basement where he takes the boys,” Gabriel explained. “Had to make a few modifications for the rack to fit a grown man, but this is gonna be good.” He snapped again and the man was surrounded by what looked like a bunch of child ghosts. “They’re just illusions. The real children’s souls are still safe in heaven,” Gabriel told Sam knowing that he would be concerned about that knowing what was coming since each child held a large knife. 

Sam turned away. He knew this guy deserved it, but he still didn’t think he could watch it. Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder and suddenly Sam couldn’t hear anything either. He gave the archangel a grateful look. An hour later they appeared back home, and Sam could hear again. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t…” Sam started. 

“No worries Samsquatch. Most people can’t stomach seeing something like that. No matter how much the asshole deserved it. I’d be more worried if you could watch, honestly,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“You watched,” Sam pointed out, not sure where he was going with that. 

“I’ve seen worse. Hell I’ve done worse. And I get a great deal of satisfaction knowing that these people are getting what’s coming to them. I’m not a nice guy, Sam. Never claimed to be. I don’t want you to be as dark as me.”

Sam had no idea what to say to that so he just nodded and said nothing. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel was as dark as he claimed to be. I mean, sure being able to watch something like that and get satisfaction from it was pretty bad, but Sam had seen the amount of care he’d had for the victims of these people. What he had done for the woman who was being tortured last time, and the anger on behalf of the children this man had hurt and killed, made it a lot murkier. In the end, he decided that he wasn’t going to try to judge Gabriel either way. He was saving people by killing people and it was a balance that he wasn’t even qualified to judge. 

Gabriel fully expected Sam to shy away from him now. At least for a while, so he was surprised when the hunter just seemed to accept it and let it go. “Dinner?” Gabriel asked. It was a little early, but not much and he felt the need to distract from the current conversation. 

“Yeah. Sure.”

After dinner, Sam went back to his workouts that he had missed the last couple days, but this time when he felt Gabriel’s eyes on him, he looked over and saw the pure lust in them and couldn’t help but grin and wink at the archangel. He didn’t think anyone had ever looked at him like that before. At least he had never noticed it. It was like Gabriel was hungrily mapping every inch of his body. Sam also learned how difficult it is to work out with an erection and about halfway into his normal workout he gave up and went over to Gabriel’s chair, straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. 

Gabriel moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around the hunter, thrusting up and pulling him down at the same time as their erections rubbed together, pulling a moan from Sam as well. They stayed there like that for a good while, Gabriel letting Sam take the lead, wanting to see how far he would take it. Sam’s lips moved to Gabriel’s neck as he ground them together and eventually he growled in Gabriel’s ear, “Get rid of these clothes.”

Gabriel didn’t need to be told twice and immediately snapped shaky fingers and their clothes disappeared. He was surprised when he felt Sam lowering himself down on his cock and quickly snapped again, lubing it up and kept a hand on Sam’s naked back easing the pain of not being stretched out at all first. “Oh…shit…Sam…” Gabriel gasped. He couldn’t believe hot tight Sam was right now and it was taking every ounce of his willpower not to just slam up into him and let Sam lower himself slowly.

Once he was fully seated, Sam captured the archangel in another kiss and started rocking his hips pulling groans from both of them. Sam’s hands wandered over the archangel’s chest and he tentatively pinch Gabriel’s nipples, causing Gabriel to let out a needy whimper and thrust his hips up. Encouraged by that response Sam gained a little more confidence and soon had the archangel a writhing mess. When Gabriel started thrusting up frantically moving his hand to Sam’s cock, the hunter held himself still, slightly above the archangel and let Gabriel set the pace. Gabriel came first, using his free hand to pull Sam down tightly in his lap and it was only a few more tugs before Sam was spilling over too. 

After taking a moment to catch their breath, Sam grinned and slid off Gabriel’s lap, grabbing his clothes from where Gabriel had put them next to the chair and went back to his workout. The last thing he wanted to do right now was work out, but he was making a point. That point being that he was okay with sex happening at other times and not just before bed. Gabriel got the message, but he still didn’t want to push his luck. He would gladly take anything the hunter offered, but he would limit his own advances to once a day.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning when Sam woke up without a dick against his lips he furrowed his brow and turned to look at Gabriel, sitting in the chair next to the bed with a very obvious tent in his pants. “What’s wrong?” Sam asked. 

“Nothing. I just…figured I’d give you a choice is all,” Gabriel said with a shrug. He wanted Sam to come to him more than he wanted a blowjob at the moment and wasn’t that just pathetic. He fought the urge to sneer at himself. 

Sam just grinned and got up from the bed, falling to his knees in front of the archangel and, after fumbling with the button for a moment, being unused to doing things from this side, he slid Gabriel’s pants down and took the archangel in his mouth. 

Gabriel’s hand tangled in the hunter’s hair as he thrust himself deeper into the warm waiting mouth above him and Sam took it like a pro. Sam had one hand gripping Gabriel’s cock in the wake of his mouth and the other slid up under the archangel’s shirt, rubbing his chest and stomach and teasing his nipples as Gabriel quickly came undone. It wasn’t long before Gabriel was fucking Sam’s mouth frantically before shooting his cum down the hunter’s throat. 

Once he was finished Sam grinned at him and stood, but before he could go anywhere, Gabriel was on his knees in front of him quirking a questioning eyebrow at him and Sam nodded as his breath hitched. Seeing the archangel on his knees for him was insanely hot. Gabriel expertly unbuttoned Sam’s pants and pulled his already hard cock out. He teased with his tongue for a minute before swallowing him all the way to the root, burying his nose in the hunter’s pelvis as Sam let out a guttural moan and tightened his hand in Gabriel’s hair. 

This time Gabriel didn’t stop Sam from holding him still and thrusting hard and fast into his mouth and once Sam had come and Gabriel had greedily swallowed every drop, he sat back on his knees a bit and Sam’s hand moved from his hair to cup the side of his face and Gabriel couldn’t help but lean into the touch before he could stop himself. Sam was apparently surprised by his action too because he jerked his hand away and blushed before pulling his pants back up and heading to the shower not looking back at the archangel that was still on his knees.

Gabriel sat there for a moment cursing himself for getting lost in the moment like that before he sighed and plopped petulantly back in his chair. This was going to be harder than he thought. 

By the time Sam finished in the shower, they had both shoved the experience from their minds and enjoyed a pleasant breakfast. “Think we could go down to the beach this morning?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Sure thing Samsquatch,” Gabriel said cheerfully snapping them both into swim trunks and heading down to the beach. “Race you,” Gabriel challenged as he took off running for the water, Sam hot on his heels. The hunter may have longer legs but Gabriel’s angelic strength gave him a lot more power in his stride so it was a close race and Gabriel suddenly found himself tackled about the time he was knee deep in the water. He laughed and shoved Sam off playfully and took off swimming. He could hear Sam’s laughter behind him closing in so he expected the hand that wrapped around his ankle pulling him under the water. Once he surfaced, he lunged at Sam pushing him under and expertly avoiding the hands trying to pull him along. 

When Sam came back up, he laughed again and pressed his lips to Gabriel’s and then nearly immediately jumped back and said, “Sorry…I don’t know what…”

Gabriel reached out and grabbed his wrist before he could get too far, confusion written in his features. “What are you sorry for?”

“I don’t…I mean…I know that we aren’t…you know…a couple or anything…and…” Sam trailed off, blushing bright red. The urge to kiss the archangel outside of sex had been growing, but he had been able to resist the urge until now. He just let his guard down so much that it just happened instinctually. 

Gabriel understood what Sam was saying. Now how to let him know it was okay without letting on about his feelings. He sighed. He would have to tell him something personal, but not quite as secret. “Look. Sam. I’m a very physical being. Always have been. I greatly enjoy any kind of contact with others, kissing, holding hands, cuddling, sex…whatever. So if you want to kiss me…or anything else…please do.”

Sam looked searchingly at him for a moment. “But you always keep your distance,” he said confused. 

“I’m only going to ‘force’ the bare minimum I can live with on you. Anything more than that is completely up to you,” he said with a shrug. 

Sam gave a soft smile, being reminded once again of everything that Gabriel had to give up with all this. He absently wondered how often the archangel had ever actually been alone. He leaned forward and kissed him softly, experimentally and Gabriel’s hands moved to his waist as he kissed him back. It was slow and sweet and only lasted a moment, but the way Gabriel’s smile lit up his face made it so much more. 

Sam managed to suppress his groan as he realized that he was actually falling for the archangel. This was a disaster. How could he let this happen? They were forced together, and Gabriel resented the hell out of him for that. The archangel would take what he wanted, but Sam knew that the only things he actually felt for Sam were annoyance and resentment. He never should have let himself break and actually want him. He should have known that once he did, he wouldn’t be able to stop feelings from developing. 

He would gladly give Gabriel everything he wanted. If Gabriel wanted contact then Sam would give it to him, regardless of how much it killed him to know that he would never be able to have what he really wanted in return. All this ran through his mind in less than a minute before he grabbed Gabriel’s waist and pulled him close, kissing him again and the archangel melted into the kiss for a few minutes before Sam used his distraction to shove him under water again. 

Sam was laughing hysterically when Gabriel popped back up and the archangel protested, “Now that’s just not fair,” as he jumped on Sam. They played in the water for a couple hours before Sam started getting tired so they headed for shore. Sam collapsed into his hammock and hesitated a moment before he held a hand out in invitation to Gabriel. Gabriel looked at him for a minute before he took it and climbed in next to Sam, snuggling contentedly half on top of the hunter, his head in the crook of Sam’s neck and an arm and a leg thrown over him. 

Sam smiled in amusement. He could definitely tell that Gabriel was a cuddler. Sam wrapped an arm tightly around the archangel’s back and the other gripped the arm that was thrown over his chest as he leaned his head against Gabriel’s. He was so going to regret this, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care right now. 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked tentatively. 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are you doing this?” he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. 

“I kind of like cuddling too, and you’ve lost so much, the least I can do is give you want I can,” Sam said carefully avoiding all mentions of feelings. 

Gabriel nodded against the hunter’s chest. He wasn’t sure if that answer made him feel better or worse. It was about connection, and Sam giving Gabriel what he wanted, but not about Sam actually caring about Gabriel. Gabriel decided to just take what he could get and be happy with it. 

Sam spent some time thinking of what else he could do to give the archangel back some of what he had lost and he hit on an idea, but he would have to do some research first. There was no way he was going into something like that unprepared. 

They spent the next two hours just lying there, alternating between comfortable silence and light conversation, with soft kisses interspersed here and there, right up until lunchtime. Gabriel reluctantly removed himself from the hunter’s arms, helping Sam up after him as they walked, hand in hand, back to the house. 

After lunch they set up in the library, Gabriel reading, while Sam did some research on his laptop. This time Sam kept his distance, not wanting the archangel to see what he was looking up, but Gabriel didn’t seem to mind. Truth was, Gabriel was just considering himself lucky that he had gotten as much as he did and wasn’t about to ask for more. If Sam wanted some space, then he would get it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was mid-afternoon when Sam’s phone went off with a text alert. He grabbed it, confused as to who would be texting him. Everyone always called. He opened it to read ‘ask your feather duster if a spying angel could hear a phone call or read texts’. 

He didn’t even want to think about what could be going on so he just did as he was asked and asked Gabriel who quickly snatched the phone from his hand and typed back, ‘calls yes. Texts only if they’re looking over your shoulder so shield your phone and tell me what’s going on’.

‘Guy showed up looking for Sam. Told him Sam was gone. He said he’d know if Sam died and asked again where he was. Told him I didn’t know. He left.’

‘Gimme a sec. I’ll check it out,’ Gabriel typed back and disappeared leaving the phone sitting on the table and Sam scrolled through to update himself on what was going on. 

It was about three minutes before Gabriel returned and grabbed the phone again. ‘Yep. You got a seraph hovering. Not close enough to read texts, but don’t mention me or Sam out loud. Warn the old man in writing,’ he typed quickly. A second message read, ‘Both of you be ready to move at a moment’s notice. I’ll keep checking in. Soon as he’s gone I’ll bring you here.’

‘Whoa dude. You can’t just pull us out of our lives,’ Dean responded.

‘If they are looking for Sam, we are stuck here under the wards. We can’t leave and you can’t call in case they are listening. I wouldn’t put it past them to use you to get to him. If you want to stay fine, but I won’t risk mine or Sam’s lives to save you if you do,” Gabriel typed back annoyed at stupid hunter and their recklessness. 

‘And if they try something before you can get us out?’ 

‘I can stop one attempt without drawing too much attention’. 

‘Fine. We’ll be ready.’

Gabriel handed Sam back his phone and the hunter scrolled through again seeing what he missed rather than making Gabriel explain it. He sighed in relief that Dean was cooperating about coming here, but was rather surprised that Gabriel would let them. “You’re letting them come here?” 

“We’ll give it a shot. If it doesn’t work out I can stick them in one of my other warded homes. I have them all over the world.”

“But they won’t be able to hunt until all this blows over?” Sam asked. 

“They can still research. All my libraries are linked, and you’ve seen my library. All my homes are set up similar to this one so there will be plenty for them to do, but no. They won’t be able to leave the wards without being picked up,” Gabriel said, deciding not to tell the hunter that there would be no blowing over. They would have to stay in hiding for the rest of their lives. 

“How will you know when it’s safe to pull them out?” Sam asked. 

“I’ll check in a couple times a day. I zip in and out without being detected, but if I hover he’ll be able to sense me the same way I sensed him.”

“How long do you think it will take?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. It depends on a lot of things. How often he is to check in with his superiors, whether they come to him or not, whether there is a replacement while he’s gone, and so on. I may only end up with a small window, but if it happens it will likely be while they’re sleeping because they’ll figure that they won’t learn anything while the humans are asleep.”

“So you’ll be mostly checking in at night? And how were you able to leave me here anyway?” That just dawned on Sam. 

“It wasn’t easy, but I can leave you for a minute or two at a time without serious repercussions. Another reason I can’t just camp out and wait for him to leave.”

“Before I couldn’t breathe and was in horrible pain the second I left the room,” Sam said confused. 

“The bond was extremely fresh then and when we are fighting it strains the bond even more. As long as we are happy with each other we have a little more leeway. Not much obviously, but some.”

“So instead of no time at all we get two minutes? Yeah I’d say that’s not much,” Sam said with a chuckle. 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh too, agreeing with the hunter. “But you’ll get them out?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“You have my word kiddo. If they get in trouble they’ll pray, otherwise I’ll snatch them when they aren’t being watched. Either way I’ll get them,” Gabriel vowed. 

“You said we were like royalty to heaven and that it was a long story for another time. I think that time has come,” Sam said expectantly. 

Gabriel gave a long-suffering sigh. He should have known he wouldn’t be able to hide it forever. “I know,” he said sadly. “But can I just explain it when the others get here so I don’t have to go through it twice?”

“Okay,” Sam grudgingly agreed. His curiosity was warring with his practicality, but he let it go. He would get his explanations soon enough. He went back to his research and Gabriel went back to his book. 

As they went to their room that night, Gabriel noticed Sam acting a little squirrely. “What’s wrong?” he asked suspiciously.

“I just…was wondering…um…if I could…maybe…see your wings again?” Sam asked nervously. He had read both the books Gabriel had given him about wings and bonding and knew that once the initial bond was in place there was no danger in touching the wings and that they were a major erogenous zone for angels. Besides, he couldn’t remember them very well, being in a trance at the time, but he remembered that they were beautiful. 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes scrutinizing the hunter for a moment before he rolled his shoulders and six glorious golden wings sprouted from his back. Sam started to raise a hand, but stopped. “Can I?” he asked. 

“Oh god, please,” Gabriel breathed out. He remembered that brief feeling he got the first time Sam had touched them and would do just about anything to feel that again. Preferably for longer. 

Sam reached his hand forward and lightly trailed his fingers over the soft feathers and Gabriel whimpered lustfully. Sam glanced over to make sure it wasn’t a whimper of pain or anything and then moved his hand deeper into the wing, shifting feathers as he went and the next thing he knew they were both naked and Gabriel’s legs were wrapped around Sam’s waist and he was kissing him desperately as his leaking erection pressed into Sam’s stomach. 

Once Sam managed to balance himself at the sudden added weight, he grinned and, seeing as how Gabriel was supporting himself just fine, moved both hands into the trembling wings turning the archangel into a quivering mess of needy whines and whimpers and moans as he rubbed himself against Sam’s stomach. “Fuck…fuck me…p-please,” he barely managed to gasp out. 

Sam walked them over to the bed and went to lay Gabriel down and the archangel hopped off and went to his hands and knees. “S-S-Sammy,” he begged when the hunter was taking too long. Sam lined himself up, but before he could do anything Gabriel had slammed his hips back taking him all the way in and letting out a keening wail, completely drowning out Sam’s moan. 

Gabriel moved forward and this time when he shoved back again he was met halfway and they set a hard, fast pace and Sam swore that half the noises the archangel was making weren’t even human and he knew that nothing he was saying was English, as Sam gripped and tugged and massaged Gabriel’s wings while slamming hard and fast and deep into his tight ass. When Sam leaned down and licked over the joint connecting Gabriel’s wings with his back, Gabriel’s back arched and he came with a shriek, harder than he ever had in his life. Sam was close too and he just gripped Gabriel’s wings tighter for leverage as he slammed in a few more times before he too was spilling himself inside the archangel. 

Gabriel’s wings snapped away and he obediently flipped over when Sam prodded him to, still shaking even as Sam leaned down for a slow, gentle kiss. He moved his trembling hands to the hunter’s waist as he kissed back just as slowly. Once Gabriel had stopped shaking so much, Sam moved his lips to Gabriel’s neck, pressing gentle kisses to the soft skin there as the archangel’s hands started to roam over his back and sides. 

The continued on, slow and lazy for a while until both of their erections were back and Gabriel slid a hand around to Sam’s ass and pressed a finger inside. Sam pressed back on it, but it couldn’t get very deep from this angle so Gabriel huffed and flipped them over, capturing Sam’s lips in another kiss as he slid his hand between them and pressed his finger deep, going straight for the sweet spot, and pulling a moan from the hunter who held him tighter and kissed him more insistently. 

Once Sam was ready, Gabriel lined himself up and thrust in quickly before rolling his hips at a slower pace. “Oh…fuck…Sammy…you feel…so good,” he gasped out. They both had a little more staying power this time and Gabriel dragged it out as long as he could, but eventually he was pounding frantically into the keening hunter and when Sam came over Gabriel’s hand it pulled the archangel over the edge with him. 

Sam pulled Gabriel down next to him and the archangel happily curled up to his side as they both tried to catch their breath. Sam had the presence of mind to pull the blanket over them in a blatant invitation for Gabriel to stay before he drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriel knew he had to check on the other hunters during the night so he didn’t let himself go to sleep. He just lay there basking in the warmth of Sam’s body and enjoying being in his arms. Around one am, Gabriel flitted off to check on Bobby’s house and see if it was still being watched. Sam was awoken by the sudden emptiness and loss of warmth and when Gabriel flitted back, in the same position he had left from Sam asked sleepily, “Still there?”

“Yeah. He is. Go back to sleep Sammy,” Gabriel whispered indulgently and smiled softly when Sam pulled him down for a quick kiss before going back to sleep. There was a repeat when Gabriel checked again a few hours later and after he got back he decided to let himself sleep for a while. He wasn’t going to check again tonight anyway. 

Gabriel was, once again, woken by the feel of Sam’s mouth working his cock and he tangled his hand in Sam’s hair and let out a deep moan. Sam had him so close already before he had even woken up and it wasn’t long at all before he was spilling himself in Sam’s mouth. He quickly flipped them over and yanked Sam’s pants down returning the favor to the eager hunter. After Sam took a shower and they ate breakfast, they headed for the library. Sam had plans for the afternoon and wanted to make sure he was prepared. 

After lunch, Gabriel flitted off for another check on the other two hunters and returned shaking his head at Sam. Sam shrugged. He knew they would be fine and Gabriel would pick them up as soon as he could. That settled he smirked at the archangel who suddenly looked at him warily wondering what on earth that smirk could mean. “Come with me,” Sam said leading the way up the stairs. 

When Sam opened the door to the sex ‘dungeon’ Gabriel’s eyes widened in shock. “Really?” he asked hopefully. 

“Um…if you want?” Sam said nervously. 

That reaction alone told Gabriel that he would be the one being dominated today, but hell if he cared. He hoped up on the contraption in the middle of the room, kneeling spread open in the leg slots strapping himself in, already naked as he slid his hands in the cuffs that were hanging from the ceiling. “Alright Sammy. String me up and do your worst,” he said with a grin. 

“Do you…um…have a…you know…safe word?” Sam had read about the need for safe words so he wanted to be sure. 

“Macaroon,” Gabriel told him. Sam spent a moment looking over the table that Gabriel was kneeling on and the switch next to it. He hit the switch curiously and Gabriel’s arms were suspended high above his head, pulling him completely upright. He moved it to the second position and saw it slide along the ceiling until Gabriel was bent forward, ass in the air. Sam grinned. He had never done anything like this before but he was warming up to the idea. He knew that he couldn’t really hurt Gabriel, and he had a safe word just in case. Sam was quickly figuring out that he might just have a bit of a domination kink. 

He moved the switch back to the first position and walked around Gabriel looking at him hungrily before moving over to the table where all the smaller toys were waiting. He found what he was looking for and, after fumbling with it for a moment managed to get the cock-ring in place over Gabriel’s already hard cock and stepped back and admired the view. “Come on Sammykins. You just gonna look at me all day or you gonna abuse me already,” Gabriel challenged. The archangel didn’t expect anything majorly kinky this time. Sam was usually disappointingly vanilla, but anything he could do would be more than welcome. 

Sam smirked and grabbed a paddle off the wall and swung it at Gabriel’s ass. “Mmm yeah Sammy. You can do better than that,” Gabriel taunted. Sam swung again harder and noticed the welt forming where it hit. Sam swung a few more times until Gabriel’s ass was bright red before moving over to the table again and finding the largest butt-plug he could. He slid up behind Gabriel, jerking his hair back and biting his neck sharply as he pressed it in and Gabriel moaned. 

Sam grabbed a blindfold and slid it over Gabriel’s eyes as he bent down and gave a quick lick to the head of Gabriel’s leaking cock before moving up and biting a nipple and then reaching over and brushing a hand up the back of his thigh. He knew that with the blindfold on, never knowing where the next touch was going to be or what it would be was driving him crazy so Sam made a game of quick touches and then moving away. It didn’t take long at all before Gabriel was writhing and begging, but he hadn’t said his safe word so Sam kept going. 

After a while he leaned down and took Gabriel’s cock all the way in his mouth, knowing that with the cock-ring he wouldn’t be able to get off and greatly enjoyed driving him to the brink. Sam was getting himself worked up pretty good here too so when he couldn’t take it anymore he moved behind the archangel and lowered his pants while hitting the switch that pulled Gabriel forward, still blindfolded and pulled the butt-plug out and slammed his dick in with one swift move. “Oh…god…fuck…Sammy…please…shit…more…” Gabriel panted not knowing or caring what he saying as Sam picked up a rapid pace, yanking Gabriel’s hair back and running rough nails down his back as the archangel continued babbling mixing in a dozen different languages and thrusting his hips back as much as he could, which wasn’t much as tightly as he was strapped in. 

Sam reached around, smearing some of Gabriel’s pre-cum over his aching cock and pumping in time with his thrusts. When he felt himself getting close he moved his hands to Gabriel’s hips and started pounding even harder pulling Gabriel back with each thrust until he finally slammed hard and deep one more time, spilling himself in Gabriel’s ass as the archangel whimpered, desperately needing to cum, but prevented by the cock-ring. When Sam pulled himself out he replaced his cock with a large vibrator and turned it up to the maximum setting causing Gabriel to arch his back and give a whimpering moan. 

Sam hit the switch again, pulling Gabriel upright once more and leaned forward and bit his bottom lip roughly and Gabriel whined as he tried to follow Sam’s lips in their retreat. The next thing he felt were the nipple clips and he was rapidly reaching his limits. If he didn’t cum soon he was going to explode. They had been at this for almost two hours now, but he was going to hold out as long as he could manage. He felt one of Sam’s hands go to his hair and yank his head back as the hunter’s teeth attacked his throat and Sam’s other hand tugged at the nipple clips. 

The vibrator in Gabriel’s ass was right up against the sweet spot and Gabriel squirmed helplessly overwhelmed at all of the sensations all at once and Sam really was a quick study. Sam was really enjoying himself too as he was even hard again. He hit the switch again and when Gabriel was snatched forward, Sam grabbed his hair and shoved his dick in Gabriel’s mouth. The fact that he was blindfolded and didn’t see it coming caused him to gag for about half a second before he recovered and just let Sam jerk his head around, abusing his mouth and Gabriel was, if it were possible, even more turned on by it. Sam came down his throat and hit the switch, pulling him upright again and once more bit his lip before roughly kissing him…finally…and when Sam moved to bite Gabriel’s neck harshly as he tugged once more on the nipple clamps, Gabriel broke. “Macaroon! Macaroon!” he cried out and Sam reached down and snapped the cock-ring off and Gabriel immediately blew his load with a shriek and they were both surprised when his wings popped out as he came. “H-holy…fuck…Sammy,” Gabriel gasped, putting his wings away as Sam unclipped the nipple clips, pulled the vibrator from his ass, released the clip holding his hands, and unstrapped one leg while the archangel’s now free hands unstrapped the other and Gabriel collapsed with a grin on the table. 

Sam was grinning just as widely as he leaned down and kissed the archangel deeply. Gabriel snapped his fingers and everything was cleaned up and put back in their proper places before he pulled himself up off the table, snapped his clothes back on, and grabbed Sam in one more kiss before they headed out. Gabriel collapsed onto the couch once they got downstairs and Sam sat next to him and pulled him close as he turned the tv on and they spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing in front of the television. 

After dinner and Sam’s workout they headed to their room and after the fun of the afternoon, Gabriel was going to let Sam decide if they were going to have sex that night, but as soon as they were in the room, Gabriel found himself pinned against the wall being kissed senseless. He, in turn, tackled the hunter on the bed and wasted no time divesting them of their clothes. He quickly prepped Sam and slammed himself in, setting a hard, fast rhythm to make up for everything he was deprived of earlier. He kissed Sam desperately as he pounded into him, while stroking the hunter’s cock and when he came, Sam wasn’t far behind him. 

Sam pulled him down next to him and pulled the blankets up as he kissed Gabriel again sleepily. He had had a very long day and as he was drifting off to sleep he didn’t even realize that he had murmured, “Love you.”

Gabriel heard though and his breath hitched as he wondered if Sam really meant it or if it was just the afterglow and encroaching sleep talking. Despite the fact that the hunter was already asleep, or more like because the hunter was already asleep and thus wouldn’t hear him, he whispered softly, “Love you Sammy.”


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriel resisted the urge to wake the hunter up and ask if he meant it…barely. This time he waited until roughly four am before he went to check on the other hunters and when he found no seraph nearby watching them he snapped his fingers and they, along with the packed bags next to their beds appeared in the extra two bedrooms he’d added to the house and he appeared back in his spot curled up with Sam. “Did you get them?” Sam asked groggily. 

“Yeah. They’re still sleeping in the spare rooms,” Gabriel said and started to ask Sam about what he’d said last night but Sam spoke again before he could. 

“Did you wake them up and let you know that you were moving them?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“No. I didn’t see the need. I know how cranky humans can get when you wake them up,” he said. 

“Gabriel! They’re hunters! You can’t just let them suddenly wake up in a strange place that they didn’t go to sleep in!” he admonished and jumped up, pulling some clothes on to hopefully wake them up to a familiar face before they woke up on their own panicked. He was almost to the door when he turned to see the disgruntled archangel sitting in the middle of the bed and he ran back and gave him a quick kiss. “Thank you, Gabriel,” he said with a smile, turning to run out the door. 

Gabriel crossed his arms and huffed before he got out of bed and put some clothes on himself. He knew that as keyed up as Sam was now he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep, so he might as well get up and get breakfast ready. He was sure that the others would be up now too. 

It wasn’t long before the three hunters came down the stairs and attacked the breakfast spread. Gabriel forced a smile on his face and tried to be a genial host. By the time they had all finished breakfast he asked, “Okay explanations first or tour first?” 

“Let’s go with explanations first. What is going on and why are they after Sam?” Dean asked crankily. 

“Ok long story short, they are trying to start the apocalypse. They want to release Lucifer and have their little death match between Michael and Lucifer, razing the planet in the process,” he started. 

“And what does that have to do with us?” Sam asked curiously.

“Only Dean, as Michael’s destined vessel can break the first seal and only you, Sam, as Lucifer’s destined vessel can break the last,” Gabriel said bluntly. 

After the cries of outrage died down Sam asked, “Okay so if I have to break the last then why are they looking for me first?” 

“Because in order for the first seal to break, Dean has to die and go to hell, but the only way to get him there is if he sells his soul. Who else would he sell his soul to save except for you?” Gabriel asked pointedly. 

“You wouldn’t...” Sam said warningly looking straight at his brother. 

“If it were the only way then damn right I would. But it’s not the only way. We have Gabriel now,” he said making it clear that it was a moot point now so there was no point in arguing about it. 

“Yes, but they don’t know that. And they can’t know that. So they are going to keep trying to get to Sam,” Gabriel said. 

“So you think they’ll use me to get to him to get to me?” Dean asked trying to wrap his head around it. 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. “Exactly.”

“Okay, lets back up to this vessel part again. What is that?” Sam asked. He definitely didn’t like the sound of it. 

“That’s the fancy term for angelic possession. They take over your body. Angels have to have a vessel to interact here on earth, but humans tend to be pretty fragile when it comes to containing that level of power, so there are very few vessels that are compatible with each angel and they usually go through bloodlines. Prophecy says that the vessels of Michael and Lucifer must be brothers when the end is nigh, hence the manipulating of bloodlines to get you two born. Your mother’s side are Lucifer’s vessels and your father’s side are Michael’s. Dean as the elder brother is for Michael, making you, Sam, the younger brother, for Lucifer.”

“I’m…the devil’s vessel?” Sam asked weakly, feeling tainted. 

Gabriel could see what he was thinking so he hastily said, “It doesn’t mean anything Sam, except that you are strong enough to hold him. It doesn’t make you any less pure.”

“But I’m…” Sam started.

“One of the brightest souls I’ve ever seen,” Gabriel said firmly cutting off his argument before it started. Sam looked at him searchingly before he nodded. 

“Okay, so what’s the plan now?” Bobby asked, making his first foray into the conversation. 

“Keep us all out of their hands,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“That’s it? That’s all you got?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“That’s all there is. If they find out about my involvement, the full wrath of heaven will come down on us all. Without my involvement there is nothing to stop them from going ahead with their plans,” Gabriel said getting irritated. 

“So what? We’re stuck here? For how long?” Dean asked frustrated. 

“Not necessarily here. I have homes all over the world warded just as well as this one. And until you die. Once your soul reaches heaven all of their plans will be unattainable.”

“No way. We’re not going to stay in hiding forever. We have lives you know!” Dean realized his mistake as soon as he said it, but it was too late to take it back. 

Gabriel slammed his hands on the table, breaking it in half and stood as he growled, “So did I.” He turned and stormed out the door. He had already been on edge because of the issues with Sam, then that conversation was just steadily irritating him the entire time, but that comment was the last straw. He knew he couldn’t get far from Sam so he just paced on the porch and Sam winced as the thunder shook the house and a torrent of rain started, followed quickly by the crack of lightning. 

Dean sat back in his chair and huffed, “Figures. We get to a tropical beach just in time for a monsoon.”

“That’s not a monsoon Dean. That’s a pissed off archangel,” Sam said annoyed with his brother for making things difficult. 

Another crack of lightning struck and a branch narrowly missed the house, Sam was sure that Gabriel wouldn’t have let it hit the house, but it was close enough to make them all nervous. “Well he’s your husband. Go call him off,” Dean said. 

Sam snorted. “This storm is his way of releasing his anger on something other than us. I’m not about to interrupt that. It’ll blow over.”

“He do this often then?” Bobby asked. 

“Just once. The first night. I’m not stupid enough to piss him off that badly,” Sam said pointedly glaring at Dean. “Come on. I might as well give you the tour of the house while he’s blowing off steam,” Sam said hoping that he wouldn’t end up getting too far away, but knowing what to do if he did. He knew them fighting weakened the bond, but they weren’t fighting. He was fighting with Dean and he assumed the bond would understand that distinction. 

He led them up the stairs, pointing out the bedrooms in case they had been too groggy on waking up to notice and then led them to the library, which had Bobby in raptures. “I hope if we go anywhere else the library is half as good,” he said. 

“Gabriel said they are all linked so everything here will be there too,” Sam explained. 

Next he showed them the gym. “Why the hell does Gabriel have a gym?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“He made it for me,” Sam said with a shrug. 

That’s when Dean noticed the large recliner in the middle of the room and laughed. “For Gabriel I’m guessing,” he said pointing to it. 

Sam chuckled too. “Yep.” Sam just pointed out the next door. “That’s his studio. Don’t go in there,” he warned. He wasn’t sure how Gabriel would feel about them going in there. Hell he hadn’t even been in there since the initial tour. He was planning to ask Gabriel to show him some of his stuff eventually though. 

Then they moved on to the top floor. Sam showed them the racquetball court, the bowling lane and the storage room, but turned to head back down the hall trying to skip the last room. “Hang on. What’s in there?” Dean asked curiously walking towards it. 

“Nothing!” Sam said hastily turning beet red. “It’s…um…off limits too.”

Dean looked suspiciously at Sam. The last room that was off-limits Sam had told them what it was at least, but he was being extremely evasive about this one for some reason. He let it go and resolved to snoop on his own later. It had to be good to get that reaction. 

Once they went back downstairs, Bobby sat in the chair while Sam and Dean plopped onto the couch and turned the TV on trying to ignore the storm outside and the pacing archangel on the porch. It was about five hours before Gabriel stormed back in the door as the storm dissipated. He snapped his fingers, putting lunch on the table since it was that time, and probably the reason he came back in before all of his anger was burned out and he snapped, “Ok here’s the deal. You morons want to leave, so be it. But I meant what I said. I’m not bailing your asses out and you will be completely cut off from Sam. I’m not risking both of our lives because you can’t accept things the way they are.”

“Look. I get it Gabriel. But you gotta give us some time to process. You can’t just throw something like that at us and expect us to accept it right away,” Dean said placatingly. 

“Process all you want. That doesn’t give you the right to be a dick,” he said heatedly. 

“He knows, Gabriel. And he won’t do it again right?” Sam asked pointedly. 

“Right. What he said.”

Gabriel nodded tersely and they ate in a stilted silence, everyone afraid of setting off the simmering archangel. About halfway through the meal, Sam took a chance and reached over and placed his hand on Gabriel’s giving it a squeeze. Gabriel looked up at him and gave him a half-smile and Sam pulled his hand back to continue eating. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam, but Sam just shook his head and mouthed, “Later.” 

By the time lunch was finished, Gabriel was calm, but still on edge due to the tension. “So what now?” he asked wondering if they were leaving or they wanted the tour now. 

“We already did the inside tour while you were outside,” Sam said said. 

“All of it?” Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow, sorry if he missed the reactions to the sex room. 

“Most of it. I pointed out he door to your studio, but wasn’t sure if you’d want anyone in there,” Sam said avoiding all mention of the other room he skipped. 

Gabriel wasn’t so shy though. “And the third floor?” he asked with a smirk. 

“He wouldn’t let us near the last room up there,” Dean said petulantly.

Gabriel laughed. “Why am I not surprised.” He was nice enough to Sam not to say any more about it, but he would bet anything that Dean would be checking it out the first chance he got. “Ok, so outside tour. Let’s hit the beach,” he said in a much better mood now. Maybe he could manage to get rid of the other two long enough to have that conversation with Sam.


	16. Chapter 16

As they headed out to the beach, Gabriel realized that he was going to have to start keeping this place stocked if the other two were going to stay. When it was just him and Sam, it was no problem snapping things up as they were needed, but he didn’t want to be bothered all the time with requests from Dean and Bobby too, so once they got to the beach, he snapped up a fully stocked tiki bar and a changing tent, with a few pairs of swim trunks in each size. He also stocked the kitchen while he was at it too. 

“That’s new,” Sam said raising an eyebrow. 

“They can fend for themselves,” Gabriel said bitterly as he snapped up drinks for himself and Sam and went to plop into the hammock, looking at Sam expectantly. 

Sam knew what he wanted and he was torn. On one hand, nothing would send Bobby and Dean away faster than if he was hesitant to touch Gabriel in front of them, but on the other hand, snuggling with the archangel in front of them might make Dean blow a gasket and set Gabriel off again. In the end he decided that might was a better chance than would so he climbed into the hammock with Gabriel and the archangel curled up contentedly against his side, thankfully keeping it PG due to their company. 

He could see the storm brewing in Dean’s face, but he kept himself reigned in and managed to grind out, “It’s later now, Sam. What the hell is going on?” 

“Well we can’t exactly be with anyone else, so we might as well be together right?” Sam said with a shrug. 

Gabriel managed to suppress his reaction to that statement. That answered that question. At least he knew now before he made an idiot of himself. 

Dean managed to keep himself to a terse nod and walked over to the tiki bar. If he ever needed a drink it was now. Bobby had beat him there, not really caring all that much about Sam’s relationship with the archangel. It was none of his business. It was none of Dean’s either but he knew better than to tell him that. 

Sam could tell that Gabriel was tense and assumed that it was due to the events of the morning and having other people around so he rubbed the archangel’s back trying to get him to relax as Bobby threw himself into the other hammock and Dean sighed and sat on the ground. He wasn’t about to ask Gabriel for another hammock right now. Maybe tomorrow, and Gabriel was just childish enough to let him sit on the ground. Sam wasn’t touching that one with a ten-foot pole. He wasn’t going to set up the whole who’s side is he on argument for anyone. 

They whiled away the afternoon with conversation and, while Gabriel stayed completely polite and even jovial at times, Sam could tell he was still tense. That’s why, after dinner, Sam said his goodnights and pulled Gabriel with him to their room and asked, “Okay what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’ve been tense and on edge all day. At first I thought it was about what happened this morning, but we moved past that, so what is it?”

“It’s nothing, Sam,” Gabriel said dismissively. 

That, more than anything else, convinced Sam that something was wrong. He stepped towards Gabriel and brushed a lock of hair behind his ear bringing his hand to rest on the side of Gabriel’s face. “Talk to me, Gabriel. Please.”

Gabriel got lost in the moment for a second before he turned away and put some distance between them. “Don’t do that,” he snapped. 

“Do what?” Sam asked confused. 

“Act like you care. You want sex fine. You wanna cuddle and kiss and everything else great, but don’t act like you care,” he said harshly.

Sam had a feeling they were getting to the issue. Why would it matter to Gabriel unless he wanted Sam to care? “Why would you think I don’t?”

“’We can’t be with anyone else so we might as well be together’? That sent a pretty clear message,” Gabriel said bitingly. 

“What was I supposed to say Gabriel? Make some great declaration of feelings in front of everyone when I don’t even know what you want? I thought that was the way you saw things anyway,” Sam said exasperated. 

“How about you try being honest and open with me for a change?” Gabriel barked, completely ignoring the hypocrisy of that statement. 

“Fine. You want honesty? I love you okay!” Sam snapped before he even realized what he said and his eyes went wide, but before he could backpedal or try to take it back, Gabriel had grabbed him in a searing kiss. 

When Gabriel broke the kiss, he didn’t move far as he just rested his forehead against Sam’s. “I love you too Sam.”

Sam’s head snapped up, breaking the moment. “You do? Since when?” 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. Leave it to Sam to keep asking questions when they should just be enjoying themselves. “Since the first night we slept together,” he said wryly. 

“Slept together like sleep or slept together like sex?” Sam asked confused. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Slept, slept. The first time we had sex I was beyond pissed and could barely stand you remember,” he said obviously. 

“Right,” Sam said blushing at the memory. 

About that time a loud voice echoed through the whole house. “Oh dear god! My eyes! Bobby!”

“What the hell are you hollering about boy?” they heard Bobby yell. 

“It’s a sex dungeon!” Dean yelled. “Sam and Gabriel’s sex dungeon! I need brain bleach!”

Gabriel collapsed into helpless laughter and Sam turned beet red, but couldn’t help the snickers from escaping. When Gabriel held onto his arm to keep himself upright, his snickers turned to full blown belly laughs as well and they both collapsed onto the bed holding their sides. “I’m glad you think this is funny!” Dean yelled at them which just made them laugh harder and Gabriel snapped his fingers silencing the bedroom. And the sex room while he was at it. They could still hear what was going on outside, but no one could hear them. 

It was a good thing too, because the next thing they heard was Bobby yell, “It’s on the third floor. It can’t be a dungeon. And stop yelling and come down here and talk like a human being you idjit!”

That was the end of the yelling and once they were all laughed out, Sam turned to look at Gabriel, grinning and said, “I love you Gabriel.”

Gabriel grinned back at him. “I love you too, my Samshine,” he said leaning over the hunter for a kiss. 

“We missed our time together this morning,” Sam said apologetically. 

“Then we better make up for it now hmm?” Gabriel said suggestively sliding on top of Sam and kissing him again. Sam just made an agreeable sound since his lips were currently too busy to speak as his arms wrapped tightly around the archangel. 

They stayed like that for a while, just kissing and moving against each other as their erections rubbed together. When Gabriel’s lips moved to Sam’s neck, the hunter whispered, “Just get rid of the clothes. I don’t wanna let you go.” Sam felt the grin against the soft skin as Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were suddenly naked. 

Gabriel didn’t want to put any more distance between himself and Sam than he had to either, so he just lifted his hips enough to impale himself on Sam’s hard cock making the hunter gasp out, “Oh…God…Gabriel!” as he thrust up. 

“Mmm…Sammy…my Sammy…” Gabriel moaned. 

“My Gabriel,” Sam whispered as they moved slowly together. “love you…so much.”

“Love you…Sammy…always,” Gabriel promised as he continued pressing feather-light kisses over Sam’s neck and shoulders, while Sam’s hands roamed over his back and sides, moving up to his hair every so often and just caressing everything he could reach. 

When Sam started thrusting up more insistently, Gabriel picked up the pace and started lifting and dropping on Sam’s cock, pulling deep moans from both of them. Gabriel kissed Sam desperately as the hunter’s hands went to his ass, holding him up as he thrust frantically up into him and Gabriel moved a hand to his own cock sliding over it quickly as his tongue battled with the hunter’s. It wasn’t long at all before he was painting Sam’s chest in white and Sam pulled Gabriel’s hips down as he thrust deep one last time, spilling himself in Gabriel’s ass. 

Gabriel had every intention of making up for missing their morning fun so he didn’t move off of Sam and just kept kissing him, sliding his hands over the hunter’s chest before pulling back and pressing his sticky fingers into Sam’s mouth. Sam moaned around them, sucking hard, trying to get every drop of cum from them. Gabriel smirked and bent enough to gather what was higher on Sam’s chest into his mouth and kissed Sam, transferring it to his mouth in the process and Gabriel could feel Sam’s cock hardening still inside him. When Gabriel sat up and trailed another finger through the last of the mess and brought it to his own lips, closing his eyes and sucking seductively, Sam gasped and thrust his hips up, now fully hard. 

Gabriel would give him a few minutes, but then they were switching. He stayed sitting up and rolled his hips back and forth riding Sam’s cock as he pinched the hunter’s nipples. Sam whimpered when Gabriel pulled off and the archangel snapped his fingers, making sure they were both clean, but especially Sam’s dick after where it had just been, before he slid down taking the hunter in his mouth as he slid a finger inside going for the sweet spot. 

As soon as Sam was ready, Gabriel slid in and they kept a slower pace for a lot longer this time and when they were finally spent, Gabriel curled up to Sam’s side, pulling the blanket up over them, and kissed him sweetly one more time saying, “Go to sleep my sweet Samshine.”

“I love you, Gabriel,” Sam whispered, too enamored with finally being able to say it to stop. 

Gabriel grinned happily. “And I love you, Sam.”


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Sam woke Gabriel up with a blowjob as usual, and then fucked him senseless, before they headed downstairs. It wasn’t long after Gabriel got the food on the table that the other hunters found their way down. “Ok so if you’ve had enough time to process, we need to figure out how we’re going to work this,” Gabriel brought up the subject over breakfast. 

“We’ll need some things,” Bobby said gruffly. He would at least need phone lines for the hunter network, and as great as Gabriel’s library was, he had notes and such written in most of his books so he wanted those too. 

“Make me a list and I’ll take care of it. So I presume you both are good with keeping below the radar,” Gabriel said avoiding the word hiding. 

“I guess we have to be don’t we,” Dean said grudgingly. “But if we do come up with an idea to end things you’ll listen right?”

“Of course I’ll listen. But it would have to be an actual good idea for me to act on it,” Gabriel said questioning whether the Winchesters had ever had a good idea in their lives. 

“Ok so what now?” Sam asked. 

“Now we see if we can work things out here or if you two are moving to one of my other homes,” Gabriel said with a shrug. “Do you two want to stay here or go?” he asked curiously. There was no reason to consider it if they would rather go. 

“Stay, probably. But how would that work?” Dean asked warily. 

“Well for one, I’ll have to reset my wards. No need for the allowances anymore anyway,” he said, partially to himself. 

“What do you mean allowances?” Dean asked curiously. 

Sam knew what he meant and snickered as Gabriel answered. “Well the orgies and all my other sex partners are no longer needed or possible so might as well cut their access,” he said only slightly grudgingly. As far as one partner was concerned, he was happy with Sam, but he would miss the orgies. 

“You’re kidding right?” Dean asked incredulously. “He’s kidding?” he asked Sam. 

Sam laughed. “Apparently it confused a lot of people…beings? When Gabriel stopped holding orgies. We even had a visitor to confirm that it wasn’t a joke.”

“Nice,” Dean said impressed. “I could always take your place though,” he offered hopefully. 

Gabriel let out a loud belly laugh. “Oh…Deano…you couldn’t even handle one of my partners let alone more than one.”

“Hmph. Sam can handle you just fine apparently,” Dean said grudgingly. 

“Sammy can only handle me on my lowest setting,” Gabriel said with a salacious wink at his hunter and Sam fought the urge to gape at him. If everything he had seen so far was Gabriel’s lowest setting, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see his highest. “Don’t worry Sammykins. We’ll work up to it,” he said grinning. 

“I don’t need to know that!” Dean cried. 

“You started it,” Gabriel said smugly and Dean just grumbled. “Okay, so ground rules. The entire island and about ten miles out is covered by the wards so you’re free to explore as you wish. If anyone does happen to show up, my name is Loki, not Gabriel. Our bedroom and my studio are off limits. You’re welcome to use the ‘sex dungeon’ as long as it’s not occupied and I’m happy to snap up any partners you wish,” Gabriel said waggling his eyebrows before adding, “But Sammy and I get first dibs always.”

Dean grimaced at the thought of his brother and Gabriel using it, but was appreciative of Gabriel’s willingness to share…and provide the entertainment. 

Gabriel finished with, “Other than that, I hope we can all coexist peacefully and stay out of each other’s way.” He looked pointedly at Dean, knowing that Bobby wouldn’t be an issue. Dean nodded and Gabriel grinned before grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him upstairs. He was dying to get him in the sex dungeon again. Sam had been thinking about it too and had some ideas of his own. 

 

Once they were inside Sam pointed to a different table and Gabriel grinned, snapped his clothes away and hopped up. His arms were strapped down straight out from his sides, both at the wrists and biceps to limit movement and his legs were held up and open, and strapped down just as tightly. Sam quickly pulled the blindfold over Gabriel’s eyes and walked over to the table, picking up a different cock-ring than before. He hadn’t noticed this one at first or he might have used it last time. 

He slid it over Gabriel’s cock and turned up the vibration setting to maximum, causing the archangel to arch his back and whimper needfully. Gabriel had never had occasion to use this one on himself, though many of his lovers had, and it was exquisite. Sam smirked at the reaction and grabbed the same vibrator he had used last time and shoved it deep inside Gabriel’s ass and turned that one up to the maximum setting too, before stepping back to admire his work as Gabriel was already writing in pleasure. Next he attached the nipple clips and then gave a quick sharp lick to Gabriel’s already aching cock. 

Once that was done, he slipped silently out the door and quickly made his way downstairs, waving off all questions with, “You don’t want to know.” He grabbed a bucket of ice and popped a bottle of chocolate sauce in the microwave, before making his way back upstairs. 

During the brief moment the door was open while Sam was going back in, the hunters downstairs heard a plaintive cry of, “You can’t just leave me like this Sammy!” and they both quickly made their way out to the beach. 

Sam slipped back in the room and chuckled at the undone state that Gabriel was in as he walked back over and gave another quick lick to the leaking cock. “Oh…fuck…thank…goodness…you’re back…” Gabriel gasped out. 

“Did you really think I would leave you for long?” Sam asked with a smirk as he trailed ice cubes over both of Gabriel’s nipples as the panting archangel struggled against his restraints. He moved one of the ice cubes over to the center of Gabriel’s chest before trailing it slowly down the center of his body, leaving it to melt in his belly button. 

“Oh…fuck…Sammy…it’s cold…” he panted out. 

“Maybe this will help,” Sam said evilly as he squirted some of the almost hot enough to burn chocolate sauce around his nipples before following the same trail. 

“Holy!...Fuck!...” Gabriel cried out at the sensations following it with keening whines as Sam’s mouth joined the party, lapping up all the chocolate sauce and making a point of tugging on the nipple clamps with his teeth as he did so. Sam was standing to the side so that he didn’t brush against Gabriel’s erection and once he had all the mess cleaned up, he went in for a deep, but quick kiss, allowing the archangel to taste the chocolate in his mouth before moving away and starting the same process on Gabriel’s thighs. 

After over an hour, he was sure that Gabriel was doing something to keep the chocolate hot and the ice from melting and he gave an even more evil smirk as he took the chocolate sauce and squirted it all over Gabriel’s straining cock, pulling even more delicious sounds from him that only intensified all the more when Sam popped a few ice cubes in his mouth and swallowed Gabriel down. He could feel the vibrations of the cock-ring against his mouth and the vibrator against his chin and it was an odd feeling, but seeing what all this was doing to Gabriel was driving him crazy. 

“Oh…god…fuck…Sam…please…fuck…need to…cum…shit…please…macaroon…Sam!” As soon as Sam heard the safe word he unclasped the cock ring and Gabriel blew in Sam’s mouth with a shriek of ecstasy. He knew he hadn’t last long at all, but fuck! Sam was definitely inventive. 

Sam leaned up and captured the still trussed up and blindfolded archangel in a deep kiss before pulling back to ask, “You done?” 

“Please no,” Gabriel gasped out, having not caught his breath yet. 

Sam hesitated for a moment before suggesting, “If you promise to go easy on me, maybe it could be my turn?” 

The next thing Sam knew he was strung up and naked in the first contraption they had used a couple days ago. “Safe word?” Gabriel asked with an evil grin. 

“Gingersnap?” he said questioningly going with the same theme Gabriel had. 

Gabriel laughed. “Gingersnap it is.” Gabriel quickly attached a collar and leash to the hunter’s neck before sliding the blindfold on, because everything is better with a blindfold. 

“Gabriel…” Sam started to say nervously but Gabriel yanked the collar around his neck. 

“Uh-uh. No speaking unless I say so,” he barked, biting the hunter’s earlobe harshly. Sam gulped and shivered. He felt Gabriel’s fingers slide down his back barely touching at all, before there was nothing. 

Gabriel walked over to the table and passed on the vibrating cock-ring. That would be a little too intense for Sam’s first time. Same reason he passed on the nipple clips and the vibrator, though he might save that last one for later, depending on how Sam was doing. Instead he grabbed a regular cock-ring and a large butt-plug and after sliding them into place, and seeing that Sam was hard and ready, he bit Sam’s nipple at the same time he slapped the hunter’s ass, just hard enough to sting a little. He was experimenting to see what Sam liked. Gabriel was easy. He liked everything. He suspected Sam would be a little more difficult. 

Sam seemed to like the collar well enough and some of the tame rough play that Gabriel had tried thus far, so he decided to see what else he might like as he walked over to the wall, holding the leash tight in his hands. He immediately passed on the whips, but the ticklers were an idea. He grabbed one of them and started experimenting running it over Sam’s body while still placing sharp bites and slaps to the hunter’s ass in between and the dichotomy of the sensations soon had Sam writhing and whimpering, but he was being good and not speaking. 

Gabriel smirked and stood up on the table and started rubbing his hard cock over Sam’s face and the hunter kept turning his head trying to take it in his mouth, but Gabriel just kept teasing him, pulling him sharply back by the leash whenever he got too close. “Speak, Sam. Tell me what you want,” Gabriel growled huskily. 

“Want…your cock…Gabriel…please…” Sam panted. 

“Mmm. Where do you want it Sammy?” Gabriel asked teasingly. 

“I want…fuck…everywhere…” Sam cried out unable to decide if he wanted to suck it or be fucked. 

“You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?” Gabriel asked rubbing his pre-cum over Sam’s check. 

“Fuck..yes!...please!” Sam cried out, still trying to follow it with his mouth. 

“Then tell me,” Gabriel said, giving sharp tug to the hunter’s hair and he leash at the same time. 

“Fuck…Gabriel…fuck my mouth…please…” Sam gasped. 

Gabriel finaly slammed his cock into Sam’s mouth, forcing himself all the way down, and Sam swallowed him wonderfully. “Mmm. Such a good boy Sammy. You take my cock so well,” Gabriel praised running a light hand down the hunter’s back. Gabriel used the hand in Sam’s hair to pull him forward and the leash to pull him back as he thrust at a fast pace. 

He pulled away before he came though pulling a needy whimper from Sam and he hopped down off the table, moving back behind the hunter and yanking the leash so that Sam’s head was pulled backwards and placed a sharp bite to the hunter’s neck, just under where the collar was fastened as he pressed the butt-plug in harder. “Tell me what else you want, Sammy,” he growled. He knew he couldn’t take forever with Sam since the hunter wouldn’t be able to take as much as Gabriel could. Gabriel was surprised that he had last the nearly an hour they had been at it as it was. 

“F-fuck me…please…” Sam panted. 

“I could do that. There are plenty of toys here I can fuck you with Sammy,” he said impishly. 

“No…your cock…need…your cock…in me…please Gabriel…” Sam whined and then cried out as the butt-plug was quickly replaced with Gabriel’s huge cock as the archangel hit the switch pulling Sam to leaning over. Gabriel kept a tight grip on the leash, not quite hard enough to cut of Sam’s air, but close, and ran the nails of his other hand roughly down Sam’s back, ending with a hard slap to the hunter’s ass and repeating the process as he slammed hard and fast into him. Gabriel was just starting to get close to the edge when Sam said, “Oh…fuck…G-Gabe…need…god…gingersnap!”

Gabriel obediently reached around and removed the cock-ring allowing Sam to come harder than he had ever thought possible as he cried Gabriel’s name in ecstasy. That was all it took to pull Gabriel over the edge with him as he felt the delicious clenching of Sam’s ass around his length. Gabriel just snapped his fingers and everything was put away and Sam was completely unstrapped and the hunter barely managed to flip himself over on the table before pulling Gabriel down for a deep kiss. “That…was…fucking…amazing…” Sam panted out. 

Gabriel pulled him close and kissed him again. “You ain’t seen nothing yet,” he whispered. 

They lay there for a while, Gabriel propped on top of Sam since the table was barely big enough for one before they got up and Gabriel snapped up some swim trunks for Sam before leading him down to the beach. The two of them collapsed in the same hammock and just basked for a while before Dean and Bobby came walking up the beach. “Do you guys have to do that?” Dean groaned. 

“It’s my beach. Don’t like it, go elsewhere,” Gabriel said lazily, not moving an inch. Dean sighed and fell into the other hammock before Bobby could get to it and Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped up a third. 

It didn’t take long for them to settle into an easy rhythm, and Dean eventually got used to seeing his brother and the archangel wrapped up together, though they did keep everything PG when the others were around. A couple times a week they spent a few hours in the sex room, and of course, still had their morning and evening sessions. It was still much less sex than Gabriel had been used to, but he got Sam out of the deal so he was happy with that. 

Dean often took Gabriel up on his offer to snap up women and found great pleasure in looking through magazines and watching television looking for the perfect women. Bobby never managed to ask, but every now and then he’d snap a woman into the hunter’s room anyway. A man has needs after all, and the old hunter never complained. 

That’s not to say they were together all the time though. Sam and Gabriel would take vacations to other homes for a few weeks or even months at a time, keeping in touch over the phone whenever the others needed to be restocked on something. Gabriel was pretty antsy, being cooped up all the time, but he could manage. Like he had told them before. Once Dean died, they would have no reason to look for Sam anymore and they could get back to living however they wanted. They would give it some time to die down first of course, but then Gabriel was going to show Sam the world. 

It was hard for Sam to watch Dean and Bobby grow old, when he had stopped aging as soon as they bonded, but there wasn’t much anyone could do about that. Gabriel did keep them in as good health as he was able for as long as he could, and Bobby eventually died at the ripe old age of a hundred and twelve, followed by Dean at a hundred and twenty. Sam and Gabriel gave it another ten years, both to mourn and to give the angels time to settle down before they got back out in the world.


End file.
